The Heroine
by Di.M.H
Summary: it starts as a joyous day but for Toy Chica it comes a war against a mysterious virus, as it turns out there is more to this virus than she realizes with the help of her friends; she'll have to fight this threat or the whole world will become infected.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys I've finally finished the first part of the "Heroine" series. I hope you enjoy it, to tell you the truth; I'm very proud of it. I can't wait until you give your opinion on it. It's may take a while to get part two uploaded , but don't worry I will and as for the second part of "Born like this" will be up as well, I hope that you enjoy this story. R&R and remember to LIVE ON!"**

_The Heroine_

#

Heroine 1, the beginning

#

This is a strange story that I'm about to tell you. A story that would have to be told from the beginning. I'm Toy Chica and this is a story that happened to me but first let's back to the year 1987; that's where it all began for me.

#

I was sitting on the stage talking with my best friend Mangle. She was getting married to her boyfriend Foxy in two weeks and she couldn't be any more excited.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to get married," she cried happily.

I just smiled at her. I'm happy for her. The day that Foxy popped the question was a big shock to everyone well maybe not everyone. You see Foxy's best friend; Bonnie had helped him set up the atmosphere that night. Mangle was hanging on the ceiling doing a little bounce. Chica came into the room and smiled at us well the best she could.

"Hey girls," she said.

"Hey Chica," we replied.

"I see that Mangle is excited," said Chica smiling.

"Yep," I replied, "she's been like this since Foxy asked her."

"I'm not surprised; I was the same way when Freddy asked me."

Chica and Freddy have been married for a few months now. I'm the only one in that wasn't married to their love. The thing is; I'm in love with Chica's friend Bonnie. I've loved him from the moment I first saw him but I'm too scared to even tell him how I feel. While Mangle was living her fairytale; I was too afraid to take that leap of faith.

"Oh hey Bonnie," Chica called.

I nearly jumped from my seat when I saw him. He waved to us as he approached us. I blushed as I stared at him. He couldn't talk since they took his voice box out. Bonnie looked up at Mangle and made the motion like he was chuckling at her.

"So, what's up," Chica asked grinning at Mangle.

"Do you need something?"

Bonnie gestured to Chica then to Freddy; who was on the side talking to the puppet. She knew what he wanted and nodded.

"I'll see you gals later," she said before walking away.

Mangle was in her own little world to even notice her leaving. I covered my mouth trying to hide my laughter. I looked over at Bonnie; who was still standing there. His eyes were on me which made me blush. He gestured to the spot next to me. I nodded and he sat down. I looked over at him as he sat down.

"So… "

Damn it was so hard for me to even talk to him when we were alone. I noticed that he had his hand behind his back. I looked at him confused. He sat there before revealing a plushie that he was hiding. I gasped as he held it out to me. I took the plush from him and he leaned forward kissing my cheek. I blushed as he kissed me. I looked up at him.

He gestured to his chest where his heart would be if he had one then to me. I blushed realizing what he wanted to tell me.

"Are you…trying to say….that you…love me…?"

He nodded. I blushed even harder now. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his jaw. I felt his body tense with shock but he relaxed and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we kissed. I was so happy that he returned my feelings. We pulled away and he pulled me to his chest. I smiled and placed my head onto his chest.

#

I was on cloud nine myself. Mangle was beginning to panic as it was her wedding day. Chica was trying to calm her down.

"Toy Chica, help me here," she called.

I walked over and helped to keep Mangle from jumping around with anxiety. There was a knock on the door. I looked over to see the puppet peering into the room.

"How are things here," he asked.

"She won't stop moving," said Chica, "I think she's starting to feel nervous."

"She'll be fine," said the puppet, "that will go away after the ceremony."

"DAMN IT BON HOW COULD YOU EVEN TIE THIS KNOT WITH ONLY ONE ARM!"

"What was that," I asked.

"Foxy," Chica groaned, "Bonnie probably tied him up again."

Mangle and I looked at each other; Bonnie only had one arm. Chica shook her head as the puppet left to deal with the boys.

"How, could Bonnie even," Mangle asked.

"Don't ask," said Chica, "Bonnie has done weirder."

#

The ceremony was beautiful and the party was now on the way. We had just finished when Bonnie came back with Foxy and Mangle from kids' cove. I smiled at them as they came into the room. Toy Bonnie had grabbed his guitar and started to play. I noticed that Bonnie was staring at his missing arm. I knew that he was wishing that he could play too.

I walked over to him and placed my hand onto his shoulder. He looked up at me. I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I know that you want to play," I said, "don't worry I know someday soon that you will."

He let out a sigh and looked at me. I stared back at him. He kissed my cheek. I was glad that I could help him. Bonnie gestured to the dance floor and I nodded. We made our way to the dance floor. We started dancing together as the music played. I stared into his eyes. They were beautiful as always. We kissed again and I heard Mangle going to throw her bouquet. The bouquet flew into the air.

I watched as it went the through air until it ended up in my hands. I blushed realizing that everyone was staring at me. I looked over at Bonnie; who rubbing his head. I saw Foxy winking at us. Mangle just smiled. I sighed and shook my head. Why does everyone have to act like this; I'll never know. Bonnie wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

#

A week went by and everything had returned to normal well other than the fact that Mangle was married. I sat there on the stage looking down at my hands. I heard Toy Bonnie cry out. I knew that he was trying to scar the night guard. Foxy came back holding his eyes cursing under his breath with Bonnie walking behind him. I noticed that Bonnie's body was moving like he was laughing. Foxy growled and snapped at him.

"Oh shut up Bon," he hissed.

I smiled at them as they entered the room. Foxy walked past the stage heading for kids' cover. I heard Mangle call out to her husband as he walked in. I noticed that Foxy's mood had changed now that he saw his wife. I smiled knowing that Mangle could make Foxy change his mood in a heartbeat. I heard someone walking toward me. I looked over to see Bonnie standing there. He waved at me. I smiled and got to my feet. I walked over toward him and wrapped my arms around him. We kissed and leaned against each other.

"The guard giving you trouble again," I asked.

He nodded. I took his hand and led him to the stage. We sat down and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I love it when he visits me. I closed my eyes smiling. I heard footsteps entering the room. I opened my eyes to see Toy Bonnie coming into the room murmuring to himself. He saw us sitting there.

"What," he asked annoyed.

"Nothing," I said, "couldn't catch the guard?"

"You win that bet," he groaned.

"He can't escape all the time," I assured him.

"Yeah right and I'm a T-Rex."

I rolled my eyes at him. He walked over to Toy Freddy and asked him to play a game with him. Toy Freddy agreed and they walked away. BB and JJ were running around the pizzeria laughing. Freddy and Chica made their way into the room with Golden Freddy. The three of them were talking about something that didn't interest me right now.

The puppet popped up from his box as they approached his box. They started walking with him now. I sat there leaning against Bonnie. I looked up at him smiling. He looked down at me. We kissed once again. I love moments like this when it was just him and me. We sat there in each other's arms until Freddy called for Bonnie and Foxy over to him. Bonnie looked down at me before placing a kiss on my beak. He got up and walked over to them. I got curious as Golden Freddy mentioned about going into a different room.

Foxy appeared and they headed down to a small room. I got up and crept behind them. I tried to remain hidden. I leaned against the wall listening.

"So is it true," Freddy asked, "are they moving us?"

"Yes," said Golden Freddy, "they will move us soon."

"Wait what's going on," Foxy asked.

"You five are leaving the pizzeria," the puppet explained, "they're opening another location and you will be sent there."

"Wait what about Mangle," Foxy asked, "I can't leave her; after all she is my wife."

"I know it's tough Foxy," said Golden Freddy, "but we have no say in the matter."

"I'm not leaving my wife," Foxy roared.

"I understand how you feel Foxy," said Chica, "I don't want to leave our friends either."

Bonnie leaned there against the wall looking down at his feet. I knew that he was thinking about me. I didn't want to lose him. I held my chest feeling the pain enter my body. Bonnie punched the wall beside him drawing everyone's attention to him. Bonnie began to gesture his rage at them. The puppet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to leave Toy Chica," said the puppet, "but like Golden Freddy said; we have no choice in the matter."

I sidle down onto the floor staring up at the ceiling. I was losing him. My bunny! I was losing the man I love. I buried my face into my arms feeling the tears falling down my face. I couldn't believe it. Bonnie was leaving me. I just got to be his girlfriend. I wanted him to stay with me forever. I stood up and ran off down the hall with tears falling from my face.

I ran until I came to an empty room on the far side of the pizzeria. I leaned against the wall and sidle down it. I curled myself up into a ball crying my eyes out. I hated this not being able to have Bonnie at my side. I heard footsteps echoing down the hall past the room that I was in. I didn't bother to look up but then the footsteps came back. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I wanted to be alone.

_"Don't cry child," _said a voice.

I looked up but no one was there. I stood up and looked around the room the best I could with tears blurring my vision. I couldn't see anyone in the room.

"Who's there," I called.

A purple bear that looked like Golden Freddy appeared from the shadows. I stood there staring at him in shock. He walked toward me with his hands behind his back.

_"Hello child," _he said.

"W-who are you?"

_"I'm a friend."_

"A friend?"

He nodded and went to say something but a scream cut him off. He looked over his shoulder. I recognized that scream; it was Mangle! I ran past the bear and ran down the hall. Mangle sounded like she was in danger. I came into the stage room and saw an old animatronic standing there swinging an axe down toward Mangle.

"NOO!"

He stopped and turned to face me. I could see Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie BB and JJ were broken apart and now Mangle had been torn apart too. He smiled at me and took a step toward me. He held up his hands with the axe.

"I've finally found you," he said, "now it's time to die girlie."

A blur shot past me and knocked him down onto the floor. I saw Bonnie sitting on top of him. He glared down at the animatronic before punching him in the face.

"MANGLE!'

Foxy ran past me to his wife. Freddy and the others ran into the room. I stood there looking at them. Golden Freddy and puppet flew at the old animatronic that managed to knock Bonnie off now. They tackled him to the floor. Freddy picked up the axe that he had dropped. The animatronic managed to knock both the puppet and Golden Freddy off.

"Springtrap," Chica gasped.

The animatronic held up his hand and the axe flew out of Freddy's hands. I stood there as the axe came to his hand. He swung the axe down cracking the puppet's head open. I cried in horror. Golden Freddy roared out and launched at him. The animatronic swung the axe through his chest slicing him in half. Foxy got up to his feet and ran at him screaming with rage. The animatronic just laughed and threw the axe.

The axe hit Foxy's head splitting it open. Freddy ran at him but the animatronic managed to get the axe back and swung it forward cutting him in two. Chica roared and charged. The animatronic laughed and cut her to pieces. I stood there watching this all in horror. Bonnie had gotten to his feet and glared at him.

"Come at me boy," the animatronic hissed.

He turned to me and smirked at my direction. He held the axe over his head before throwing it at me. I shielded my face as the axe came at me. I heard the axe hit something. I looked to see that Bonnie had gotten between me and the axe. I gasped as he fell over with the axe in his chest. I ran to his side calling out his name.

"BONNIE!"

He was still awake but couldn't move since the axe was pinning him down to the floor. I got to my knees and held him in my arms.

"Bonnie," I cried, "why did you do that?!"

He reached up and touched my cheek gently. I stared into his eyes. He leaned upwards the best he could and kissed me. I let the tears fall down my face. The animatronic walked toward us. He held out his hand and the axe flew into the air toward him. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt and walked toward us. I looked up at him with rage in my eyes. I stood up shaking with anger. The animatronic swung his axe toward me.

Bonnie leapt up and tackled him to the floor. They rolled around on the floor until the animatronic was over him. The animatronic bashed the axe's hilt into his chest. Bonnie tried to move but couldn't as the axe come down toward him. I ran toward them but it was too late. The axe cut off his head. Bonnie's head flew into the air and landed at my feet with a loud thud. I fell to my knees as this happened. Tears ran down my face.

The animatronic began to walk toward me but the purple bear appeared and held up his hand. A shadow orb shot through the air and hit him in the chest. The purple bear turned to me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

_"Your friend will be fine," _he said, _"but you mustn't let him kill you."_

The animatronic cursed as he got to his feet. The purple bear placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

_"You must flee this," _he said,_ "You are too valuable to die now."_

He teleported us away from the scene before us, I stood there watching my friends' bodies vanished from view. The animatronic roared out and threw his axe at us as we disappeared. I looked down at Bonnie's head. I would never see him again.

#

I fell onto my hands and knees as we arrived. I looked up at the purple bear. He stood there watching me. I stood up and glared at him hard with my fists shaking with rage.

"Who are you," I growled, "why didn't you save my friends?!"

_"Allow me to explain," _he said, _"I am Shadow Freddy and I am part of an animatronic known as Fredbear."_

"Fredbear?"

_"Yes, Golden Freddy and I are both halves of Fredbear."_

"Golden Freddy is too?"

_"Yes, we use to be the same animatronic at one time and we were the owner of Fredbear's family diner along with the puppet and another animatronic; called Spring Bonnie."_

"Spring Bonnie?"

_"That's right, we were very close but one day; Spring Bonnie began to change and become Springtrap. I learned that Spring Bonnie was infected with a virus that changed him forever. I couldn't save my dear friend."_

"So that animatronic was…"

_"Springtrap yes, he began to infect other animatronics and created an army. In order to stop him I used my powers that separated my powers into two beings. Springtrap was dealt with but he couldn't return to my old friend again or so I thought."_

"What do you mean?"

_"One day, I learned of an ability to save the infected animatronics but there was only one animatronic that could use that power and I know if Springtrap ever woke up he would learn of that power and destroy them. So, I had to think of something fast. I decided turn this place into a sanctuary and take the animatronic from the pizzeria but that was difficult since they were surrounded by some many others."_

"What does have to do with me and where is this place?"

_"This is place is the old diner that I mentioned earlier and you are that animatronic."_

I stood there in shock; I have a power? That was news to me. I've never seen or felt any before. I was so sure that this was a dream and that I would wake up in the pizzeria on stage with the boys. I couldn't have a power like Shadow Freddy said.

"You are instant," I called out, "I don't have any powers."

_"Yes you do, have you ever wondered why your boyfriend and his friends were placed into the back room and why your boyfriend couldn't talk?"_

I froze; I have thought about that before but never asked them. I thought that it was too painful for them to relive it.

_"Before I defeated Springtrap; he infected your boyfriend and he went out of control. He attacked several people and killed many others. They had to be removed and your boyfriend had his voice box removed as a way to punish him. He was shut down along with the others then you came and the virus had left his body when you touched him."_

Bonnie was infected! He was the reason why they were removed! I somehow saved him. I remembered when I first met them. I had entered the parts and service room out of curiosity. I remembered that I touched Bonnie to get a better look at him and he came online. He was so nice from the start when I met him. He didn't act like he was infected by a virus. I remembered that he had reactive the others with me in the room.

I looked down at my hands. I've saved him unknowingly with my power. I looked up at Shadow Freddy. He stood there watching me.

"So, that's when you realized that I had the power?"

He nodded. I fell to my knees in shock. I had a power to cure infected animatronics and now my friends were gone. I slammed my hands onto the floor. Tears fell down my face. It was because of me that Springtrap attacked. He was after me but wait how did he know of my power? If I didn't know about them then how could Springtrap?

"How did he learn of my power," I asked.

_"I don't know, he could've seen you use it on Bonnie but he was too weak to attack then."_

"So what now?"

_"We should start your training."_

"Wait a minute what do you mean by training?! I have to find my friends!"

_"Like I told you earlier; your friends will be fine. Springtrap isn't interested in them. Now that you got away he'll come looking for you. You need to learn to use your power and fight to stand a chance against him."_

"But…"

_"You can look for them later. I'm sure that Springtrap has left the pizzeria right now looking for you."_

He turned around and gestured to the room we were in. I looked around and saw several targeting dummies. He sent one at me. I tried to move but it hit my side and knocked me down onto the floor hard. I gasped for air.

_"You must not leave this place until you've completed your training. You have everything you need here to survive; I've made sure of it."_

"If I do this then can I see my friends again," I asked sitting up.

_"Yes, but it'll take some time."_

I looked down at my hand. If Springtrap was targeting me then I needed to become stronger and avenge my friends. Even if they would fine; I needed to get back at Springtrap for hurting them. I looked up at Shadow Freddy. He stood there watching me.

"I'll do it," I replied standing up.

"I'll train and then get back at Springtrap for hurting my friends."

_"Good," _he said turning to me.

_"We'll start your training as soon as possible."_

He clapped his hands and the dummies moved toward me. I jumped back avoiding some but not all. I fell onto the floor face first. I swung my foot across the floor kicking some to the floor. I leapt up and spun around in the air but was knocked back down to the floor.

_"We have a lot of work to do," _he said.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Heroine 2, reunion

#

I jumped back as Shadow Freddy went at me. I swung my arm back and clashed with his fist. I pushed back and grabbed a sphere that was lying on the floor. I ran toward him with the sphere in hand. I swung it forward and Shadow Freddy dodged but I swung it to the side hitting him in the side. He went flying back hitting the wall behind him.

It had been six years since I've started training with him and every day I was growing stronger. I ran toward him at full speed with the sphere pointed at him. He held up his hand and grabbed the sphere. He began to pull on it and I released my grip and hit him in the chest with my foot. He fell through the wall.

I ran toward him and leapt up into the air. He held up his hand and shadows shot through the air. I spun around in the air avoiding his attacks. I held out my hands with shuriken in them and threw them. Shadow Freddy jumped back avoiding them. I flew toward the air and bashed my fist into his face. He fell back onto the floor. I spun into the air and landed onto my feet. He slowly got up to his feet. I stood there watching him.

He smiled and threw more shuriken at me. I reached into the belt around my waist and pulled out a kunai to block them. I threw them at him and he swung two Kamas (Japanese like sickles). He threw them at me. I pulled out my own and threw them. They clashed in the air and fell onto the floor. We stood there waiting for the other to make a move. I pulled out more shuriken from the back pocket of my belt and held them behind my back.

He threw two kunai at me. I threw the shuriken into the air and they clashed hitting the floor with a clang. I ran for him with my fist at the ready. He ran toward me and we clashed again. I have been learning on how to use tons of weapons as well as hand to hand combat. I pulled back and sidle across the floor. He went for me and swung his fist at my face. I held up my arms to protect my face. I smirked as to reveal small a dragger from my hand and sliced through the air causing him to fall back.

He sidle across room and held up his hands as I stood up. He walked over and patted my shoulder.

_"You've improve greatly," _he said.

"Thanks," I replied.

_"Let's call it a day. The sun will set soon."_

I looked to the window and realized that he was telling the truth. I nodded and cleaned up the weapons that were lying on the floor. I put them back where they were kept. This whole place is full with weapons. I stretched up my arms before making my way to the kitchen to make dinner. Shadow Freddy was gone now which was normal for him to leave after training. He would be out looking for Springtrap. I spend most of my days in this place. I got to the kitchen and began to cook. I made sure to being most of the cooking all the time.

I do train on my own to keep myself in shape. I finished cooking and turned off the stove. I walked over to the table and helped myself to some spaghetti. I sat there as I ate. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I've spent most days training or doing chores. I was allowed to go outside but I couldn't stay away for too long or go very far. I finished and wiped my mouth. I got up and did the dishes. I never made any food for leftovers.

I heard a pop which meant that Shadow Freddy was back. I stepped out of the kitchen to see him standing there with a smile on his face.

"What's with the look," I asked.

_"I've got some news that I think you might like."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Your friends; Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Golden Freddy and Bonnie are alive."_

I froze, they were alive! They were really alive! I stared at him trying to process this all in my mind. I couldn't believe it. They were alive!

"Where are they," I asked.

_"They're staying at a pizzeria not far from here."_

I felt my legs give way but I remained standing too shock to even move. Shadow Freddy placed a hand on my shoulder.

_"You can see them tomorrow,"_ he said, _"It's late, you should rest first."_

"R-right," I said.

He teleported away leaving me standing there still unable to move, I couldn't believe it. They were safe and sound. I wondered if they still remembered me or about the others then it hit me. What about the others? Where were they? Were they alive too? I ended up gripping a corner of the nearest table as these thoughts entered my mind.

#

I woke up the next morning in my room. I don't remember even going to bed last night. I must've at some point during the night. I sat up thinking about what Shadow Freddy had said. If they were alive then I had to find them. I jumped up out of bed and grabbed my belt that held small weapons inside. I grabbed my cloak and threw it over my shoulders. I reached for my favorite katana and put it over my shoulder making sure that it was hidden under my cloak. I never go anywhere without it. I went to the main entrance and pushed the door open. I peered outside and made sure that it was safe before stepping out.

I put my hood over my head before walking down the sidewalk. I kept walking until I came to a pizzeria. I looked up at the sign and knew this had to be the right place. I stepped onto the parking lot. I looked around before heading for the door. I carefully pushed it open and stepped inside. I walked to the stage room but remained hidden.

I saw two stages; one was bigger than the other. I saw Foxy jump out from the smaller stage and stretched up his arms. Three little children ran around the room laughing. Foxy just smiled at them before heading to the kitchen. I watched as the children ran around the room. Chica stepped out looking different. She had both hands and her jaw was fixed. She set food down onto the table and called to the children.

I realized that the children looked like her, Freddy and Golden Freddy. The three children ran to the table for breakfast. Freddy came out of the kitchen talking with Foxy as they had food in their hands. They sat down near the children. Golden Freddy popped into the room with a plate of food. He joined them at the table. I didn't see Bonnie anywhere; where was he? I heard them talking and I listened.

"Is Bon still asleep," Foxy asked.

"Yeah," said Chica, "he did get back late last night."

"He should wake up soon," said Freddy.

I heard footsteps walking down the hall. What I saw made my jaw drop to the floor. Bonnie stepped into the room. He had both arms and a face. I thought that he looked so handsome with a face. He walked toward the table and waved to them before heading into the kitchen. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as I saw him.

No matter how much time has passed; I still love him. Bonnie came out with a plate of food in his hands. I imagined those hands touching me. I shook my head trying to get those images out of my head. Bonnie sat down beside Foxy.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "were you working hard last night?"

"Yeah," Bonnie replied which caught me off guard.

"I was so exhausted when I finished."

"You did look tired when you walked through the door," said Chica.

"Hey you would be too if you did that kind of work," Bonnie groaned.

"Alright, that's enough," said Freddy.

"Yes dear," said Chica.

"Right boss," Bonnie said sheepishly which only made him cuter in my opinion.

I smiled at them. I'm so glad that they were safe. I thought about getting their attention. I wanted to join them but a thought strike me; if I make contact with them and Springtrap knew this then he would target them to draw me out. I looked over at Bonnie. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again. I groaned knowing that I can't get them involved. Sure Springtrap haven't been spotted but still I had to be careful.

I was about to leave when I saw that the children were now hanging on the lights. I gasped in horror as they hung there. They were laughing. I had to get their attention. I grabbed a party hat and threw it at Foxy's head. The hat hit his head.

"OW," he cried, "hey Bon quite throwing things at me."

"That wasn't me," said Bonnie, "I'm right across from you Foxy."

Chica gasped as she noticed the children. I watched as she cried out at them to get down. Freddy and the boys quickly jumped up and grabbed the kids from the lights. Chica started to score them for being so recklessly. I took that as a cue to leave. I made my way to the when I heard a pop behind me. I spun around to see Golden Freddy standing there.

I realized that I gave away my position and curse under my breath. He flew at me. I jumped back into the stage room. I heard the others cry out.

"Who is that," Freddy cried.

"I caught them standing at the main entrance," said Golden Freddy.

"Who are you," Foxy growled as he launched at me.

I dove to the side avoiding his attack. He hit the wall on the side of me. He sat up and jumped at me again. I really didn't want to hurt him but Foxy is so stubborn.

"Foxy stop," Freddy cried.

Foxy froze and turned to face him. I looked to see the others staring at me. Freddy was standing in front of Chica and the children. Golden Freddy and Foxy were very close to me. I looked over at Bonnie; he stood there in a fighting stance eyeing me. I had to get away and fast. I reached into my belt and pulled out some smoke bombs. I threw them onto the ground. The smoke shot up into the air filling the room. I dashed for the door but Golden Freddy was right there. I jumped over his head.

"Bonnie, Foxy, stop them," Freddy cried.

I was so close to the door when someone tackled me to the floor. I swung my elbow back hitting his chin. Foxy cried out as he fell onto the floor. I got up and went for the door but I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Bonnie holding me in the air. I blushed realizing that he was holding me. Part of me was enjoying this but I knew that I had to get out before they discovered that it was me.

I reached for my belt trying to find something to use. Bonnie just carried me back to the stage room. The smoke was gone now. Foxy walked toward us with a chair. Bonnie set me down into the chair while ropes flew in the air wiping around me. I looked over my shoulder at Golden Freddy; who had his hands in the air. Freddy walked toward me.

"Who are you," he demanded.

I sat there remaining quiet. I wasn't going to let them know that it was me just yet. Foxy and Bonne stood on either side of Freddy. I looked over at Bonnie. God did I want to reveal myself to them but I knew that Springtrap could come for them if he knew that I made contact with them. Chica walked toward Freddy along with Golden Freddy.

"I've asked you a question," said Freddy, "now who are you?"

"They ain't talking captain," said Foxy.

"Fine, Bonnie would you remove their hood," Freddy ordered.

"Sure boss," Bonnie replied walking toward me.

He reached for my hood. I leaned back trying to stop him. He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the hood. I grabbed a kunai and sliced the ropes. I jolted up into the air and jumped over their heads. I stood there staring at their shock faces. Bonnie stood there with his hand in the air. I sighed and made a B line for the door. Foxy ran after me. He tackled me to the floor again. I spun around and bashed my hand under his chin.

"Stop that," he hissed.

Bonnie walked toward us. I cursed under my breath. Bonnie grabbed my arms and held me there while Foxy reached for the hood. I tried to get free but Bonnie had a strong hold on me; well part of me didn't want to escape his grip. Foxy grabbed the hood and pulled it down. They gasped when they saw that it was me. Bonnie had set me down to my feet.

"TOY CHICA!" Chica cried.

"T-Toy Chica?!" Bonnie cried.

"You're alive," Freddy cried.

"What the hell," Foxy cursed.

I sighed, knowing full well that they had caught me. I looked at their faces. They were shock to see me standing here in front of them. They must've thought that I was died. I looked over my shoulder at Bonnie; who had backed into a wall using it for support as he stared at me. I couldn't tell if he couldn't stand from shock or what. He probably thought that he was dreaming seeing me standing in front of him. I turned back to the others.

"Hey guys," I said.

#

"I can't believe that you're alive," said Chica as she handed me a cup of water.

"Yeah well," I said, "I am."

"We thought that Springtrap killed you," said Freddy.

"He didn't."

"We can see that," said Golden Freddy, "but how?"

"I was rescued that day."

"By who," Freddy asked.

"Shadow Freddy."

"He saved you," Golden Freddy asked.

I nodded.

"Who's Shadow Freddy," Foxy asked.

"He's a part of Fredbear; like I am," Golden Freddy explained.

"So, he's the other half," Freddy asked.

Golden Freddy nodded.

"Wait, what about Mangle," Foxy asked me, "Isn't she with you?"

I looked away from Foxy. I looked back to see that he was heartbroken. Chica patted his shoulder for comfort. I looked over at Bonnie; who hadn't said anything this whole time. He just sat there staring at me. He probably still thought that I was a dream. I set the cup down onto the table beside me and stood up from my chair.

"It was nice catching up," I said, "but I should get going."

"Wait," Bonnie said finally.

I looked at him. He stood up and walked toward me. I stared at him. He reached out a hand but pulled back as if that I would disappear if he were to touch me. Chica groaned and punched his arm. Bonnie looked at her.

"Kiss her dummy," she hissed.

"Its fine," I said, "I really need to get going. I shouldn't be out this late anyways."

"Where are you going," Freddy asked.

"I can't tell you that," I replied, "I need to keep that hidden."

"Why," Chica asked, "you could stay here with us."

"No, I shouldn't, I really need to go."

I turned around and started to walk but stopped when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked to see Bonnie holding my wrist. I stared into his eyes; which were filled with love. I tried to pull away but he pulled me to him. I fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him. He held me tight as if I could disappear at any moment.

"I thought that I would never see you again," he said.

"Bonnie," I whispered reaching up my arms.

He leaned forward and kissed me; I couldn't help myself and I kissed him back. The others stood there watching us. We pulled away as he placed his forehead against mine. I stared into his eyes. They were beautiful. I placed my head onto his chest. No matter what; I can't resist him. He is my weakness after all. I love him so much. If he asked then I would stay and believe me I want to but I had to get back.

"Please," he whispered, "stay."

"I can't," I replied.

He placed a finger to my beak. He stared into my eyes before kissing me again. I kissed him back. I really wanted to stay but I knew that they would be in danger if Springtrap found this place. I saw Golden Freddy watching me like he was excepting for me to stay. I knew that he wanted to talk but I shouldn't stay for long.

I managed even I found it hard to slip out of Bonnie's arms. I touched his cheek before giving him one last kiss.

"I really should go," I said, "I've overstayed my welcome."

"No, you haven't," said Freddy, "you are our friend and this place is your home too."

"I can't," I said, "there isn't much room and besides; I got a place of my own."

"Nonsense," said Chica, "we got enough room for you."

"Yeah, you could even stay in pirate cove if you want," said Foxy.

"Foxy," Bonnie growled.

"I'm not going to do anything Bon," Foxy replied, "I'm just struggling it."

"Thanks but no thanks," I said, "I should really get going."

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie and that made me stop talking.

"You should stay," he said, "I don't want to lose you again."

"Bonnie…I can't…."

"Toy Chica," said Freddy, "you're staying."

"Look guys," I said, "I really need to go."

"And where are you staying," Golden Freddy asked.

I froze.

"You can't tell us where you're staying then how can we let you leave," he asked, "We won't let a friend on the streets."

"I'm not on the streets," I groaned, "I really do have a place to stay."

"And where's that?"

"I can't say."

"Can't or won't," Foxy snarled.

"I can't!"

"Why won't you," Freddy asked, "What's the reasoning behind it?"

I knew if I told them that Springtrap was after me because I have some strange power then they won't let me leave for sure. I know that Bonnie would definitely won't let me leave if he knew the truth. I sighed; I had to tell them something.

"To protect you guys," I shouted.

Heroine 3, a moment between lovers

#

"What do you mean to protect us," Freddy asked.

I groaned knowing that I might as well tell them about my powers and Springtrap now. Bonnie grabbed my shoulder and stared into my eyes.

"Tell us what's going on," he said, "are you in danger?"

"It's complicated," I replied, "I just…"

'Toy Chica, you can tell us," said Chica, "we're friends after all."

I sighed.

"Well sort of," I said, "like I said it's complicated."

"You aren't going to say anything are you," said Freddy.

I nodded. He sighed and turned to Bonnie. I looked at him for a moment before turning to Bonnie.

"Then walk her home," he said.

"You sure," Bonnie asked.

"Yes, and report back once you get the chance."

He nodded.

"That's not…"

"You won't tell us where you are staying and you are in danger, right? So, since you won't stay here; we need to know where you are staying in case it gets attacked."

"I don't need anyone guarding me," I shouted, "I've had some training. I can fight."

Freddy turned to me. I knew that he won't listen to me. He started at me hard.

"You're our friend and we can't have you go out there without us knowing if you'll safe or not."

I tried to argue but Freddy held up a hand. I sighed knowing that it was pointless. I can fight really but Freddy wasn't listening to me. I knew that Bonnie won't either; he was always protective of me. Bonnie placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. I did like the idea of spending some time with him but Springtrap never escaped my thoughts. I knew that if Springtrap found out about him then he would use Bonnie to get to me.

#

I walked down the sidewalk with Bonnie beside me. Of course, Freddy and Bonnie won't listen to me. I walked with my hood over my head. I kept looking over at him. Bonnie was watching the streets carefully. I sighed as we turned to the corner leading to the diner. I could lose him but I didn't want to. I really wanted to spend time with him.

I saw the diner just ahead but of course Bonnie couldn't see it since Shadow Freddy had put up a barrier around it. I was able to see it because of my power but since Bonnie didn't have any power then he couldn't see it. I turned to him. We stopped at the parking lot. He was confused as I turned into it.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"You wanted to see where I was staying right," I replied.

"But there's nothing there?"

"You can't see because of a barrier that was placed around it."

"A barrier?"

"Yep, now come on."

We walked to the building. I opened the door and gestured for him inside. He stared at me for a moment before going in. I followed behind him. I closed the door behind me and locked it. Bonnie looked around the main entrance. I realized that he recognizes this place somehow. He turned to me in shock.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"How did you know of this place," he asked.

"Huh,"

"I use to live here before we moved to the other location, ya know where we met."

"Wait, you use to live here?"

"Yeah,"

Now that was a surprise; I wasn't expecting this. Bonnie just stared around the place. I didn't know that they use to live here.

"Well that's a surprise."

"Yeah, I guess so but how did you find of this place?"

"Shadow Freddy brought me here after he saved me."

"So, you've been here all this time?"

"Yep, I've been training."

"Okay then…"

He walked over to the stage and stared at it. I walked over toward him. He turned to look at me. He rubbed his head as he glanced around the room.

"Nothing seems to have changed around here," he said.

I smiled.

"If you count the fact that I got weapons hidden all over the building."

"Wait what?!"

"I got weapons all over the building."

I took off my cloak and hung it up on the coat rack. I took off my belt and hung it up too. I grabbed the katana around my waist and set it down in a compartment hidden in the wall. Bonnie watched me do this.

"You weren't kidding," he said.

"See, I can defend myself very well around here."

'What about hand to hand combat?"

"I can fight like that too; remember I got Foxy pretty good."

"Yeah you did."

I offered him a tour of the place. He agreed and I showed him around. He had said that everything was the same when he used to live here.

"You kept everything the same," he said.

"Pretty much," I replied.

I grabbed his hand. He looked at me. I touched his cheek and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we kissed. I placed my other hand on his chest. We pulled away and started into each other's eyes.

"You know, after everything that we went through earlier," I said, 'I never did get to tell you; how handsome you are with a face."

He chuckled and we kissed again. I couldn't get enough kissing him.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Of course I do, I love your handsome face, your strong arms and your wonderful voice."

He chuckled again. We kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed.

"I'm just glad to have you back in my life."

"Me too, my bunny."

#

I had finished making dinner for us. I offered to cook for him. Bonnie didn't want me to but I did anyways. I set a plate down in front of him. He smiled at me before we kissed. I sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we ate. It felt nice having someone around to talk to especially when it was my boyfriend.

"This is good," he said, "then again, you always were a great cook."

I giggled as he got some food on his face. I wiped his mouth with a napkin. He smiled at me before kissing me. I kissed him back. We finished eating and did the dishes together. We talked as we did them. I love talking with him.

"It's getting late," he said checking the time on his watch.

"I should get back."

"You don't have to leave yet," I said, "you could spend the night here."

"I really should get back," he said.

I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me. I've been away from him for six years and now that I have him back; I'm not letting him go that easily.

"You should stay," I said.

"I should…"

I cut him off with a kiss and that sealed the deal. He gave in and decided to stay. There was a lot of rooms for him to stay in anyways but I had a place in mind where he could stay and that's was my room. He was going for one of the spare rooms when I showed him the halls where they were. He was about to open a door when I grabbed his wrist.

"What's up," he asked.

I pressed my beak against his mouth. He returned the kiss. I opened the door to my room and pushed him onto the bed. We kept kissing as he landed onto the bed. He was leaning on his hands as we kissed. My hands started to roam all over his body. He is so sexy that I can't help myself. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. He was smiling at me. I kissed him again this time deepening the kiss. He moaned as I kissed him. We lied down onto the bed where I was on top. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied, "but are you sure about this? You know what will happen if we keep this up."

"I know and I don't care; I want you."

He chuckled and kissed me again. His hands started to roam over my body. I moaned with pleasure as I enjoyed his touch.

"You really want this," he asked.

"Yes, I love you Bonnie."

#

I lied in my bed with Bonnie beside me asleep. The images came into my head as I relived that moment before. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep but woke up to the sound of something moving around in the building. I jolted up from bed and reached over to grab a sphere behind the head rest. Bonnie moved and opened his eyes. He saw me holding the sphere in my hands. He shot up and bared his teeth. I stood up and crept down the hall with Bonnie behind me. We walked toward the main entrance.

I could see a figure standing there walking into the stage room. I launched myself into the air and knocked to the figure to the floor. The figure cried out as I tackled them. I held up the sphere over my head when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Toy Chica, it's me," said a voice, "Jack."

"Jack," I cried, "what are you doing here?!"

Bonnie flipped the lights and a Jackal animatronic was lying on the floor rubbing his head. I knew this guy; he lived at a burger place just down the street from here.

"Geez, Jack," I hissed, "You know better than that."

"Right sorry," he said, "you're usually up at this time."

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"With what, you aren't hiding here again."

"No not that."

"Then what, why are you here?"

"I think that Ethan is infected."

"Huh," said Bonnie, "infected, like a virus?"

"Really," I said, "why didn't you just call?"

"Sorry I panicked."

"Of course you did."

I sighed and helped him to his feet. Jack is a coward and always came running to me for help when he was in trouble. Bonnie walked toward us glaring at Jack. Jack had just noticed him and was confused that I had a guy over.

"Who's the guy," Jack asked.

"My boyfriend," I replied, "never mind that now, where's Ethan now?"

"At the restaurant," he replied.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'm coming with you," said Bonnie.

I looked at him before letting out a sigh. I know that Bonnie would come whether I say anything or not. I know that he didn't trust Jack with me. I didn't like Jack like that. My heart only belongs to Bonnie and him alone. Jack was staring at Bonnie then at me. I gestured to the main entrance. Jack nodded and led the way to the burger place.

He opened the door and we stepped inside. I saw an elephant animatronic tied up on the stage. An Irish wolf hound animatronic was standing there looking down at him. A hippo animatronic came out of the kitchen with cups of hot chocolate. Jack called to the Irish wolf hound. The old animatronic turned to us.

"Ah Toy Chica," he said, "It's so good that you're here."

"Jack told me that you think that Ethan is infected."

"Yes," said the Irish wolf hound, "could you have a look?"

I nodded and set the sphere that I was carrying to the side. Bonnie grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. He was eyeing the others protectively.

"It's okay," I told him before kissing his cheek.

"They're friends of mine."

I got out of his grasp and approached the stage. I knelt down in front of the elephant animatronic. His head was jerking violently. I reached up and touched the top of his head. I closed eyes and found myself in a room filled with light. I looked around but didn't see anything; usually when an animatronic was infected there would be a dark mass but I didn't see anything. I figured that he was just manufacturing.

I opened my eyes and pulled back. I turned to the old animatronic.

"He's not infected Walter," I said, "He maybe manufacturing."

"So, no infection?"

"None that I can see."

Walter nodded and turned to look at the others. The hippo and Jack stared back at him. Walter looked over at Bonnie then at me.

"Well, then," he said, "I guess we have to call the repair man."

Bonnie walked toward the stage. He studied the animatronic tied up. I was talking with Walter as he did this.

"This can be fixed pretty easily," he said.

We all turned to look at him. Bonnie nodded and made him look at him. I watched as Bonnie examined him.

"Do you have some tools," he asked.

"Can you fix him," Walter asked.

"Yeah, I can."

Walter turned to the hippo. She nodded and left the room. She came back with a toolbox. She walked over to Bonnie. He took the box from her and thanked her. He started to repair Ethan. My eyes widened as Ethan's head stopped moving and he blinked. He was back to normal. He looked around the room at us.

"What happened," he asked.

"You were manufacturing," said Walter, "but this rabbit here fixed you."

Ethan turned to Bonnie.

"Thanks mate," he said.

"No worries," said Bonnie, "I do this all the time."

"Wow," said the hippo, "where did you dig him up Toy Chica. This guy is amazing."

"Yeah," said Jack in awe.

Bonnie stood up as Walter untied Ethan. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He looked down at me smiling.

"I didn't know that you can make repairs," I said.

"Oh yeah, I did them all the time but when I lost my arm I couldn't do them anymore."

"You're amazing," I said.

He blushed. The hippo walked over to us smiling at him.

"So, who's your friend," she asked.

"Calm down Harper," said Walter, "you shouldn't go around seducing every guy you see."

I glared at her. Harper has a habit for seducing men she found attractive. I realized that she found Bonnie attractive. I wasn't going to let her sleep with him. I will be the only one that gets to sleep with Bonnie.

"This is Bonnie," I said, "my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," Walter repeated, "I see."

"I see what drew you to him," said Harper, "I mean he's pretty sexy and good with his hands too."

"Harper," Ethan warned, "you know better."

"I'm just saying," she said, "if I were her then I would sleep with him every night. Of course if I were her then we wouldn't be doing much sleeping."

I glared at her harder this time.

"Don't you dare Harper," I growled.

"Relax," she said, "I know that you can kick my ass and besides what kind of friend would I be if I put the moves on your man."

Walter made a noise to draw our attention. We turned to look at him.

"Anyways," he said, "thank you to you both. It's nice to have our friend back."

"No problem," I said, "but next time call first. I can't keep tackling Jack to the floor every time you need something."

Walter laughed. Jack looked away sheepishly while Harper and Ethan were laughing at his face. Bonnie smiled.

"Will do," said Walter, "now we should call it a night everyone."

They nodded and said their goodbyes as we headed to the door. I waved goodbye to them. Walter called out to us.

"Bonnie, was it," he said, "How much do I owe you? I know repair jobs aren't cheap."

"Its fine," said Bonnie, "You don't owe me anything; I mean you guys are my girlfriend's friends, it's the least I can do."

#

"You surprised me," I said.

We just got back to the diner. Bonnie and I were lying on the bed. I didn't let him take a spare bedroom. After seeing him work his magic, I wanted him all to myself.

"Really," he replied.

"Yeah, you're so gifted."

"Well, I would be sent out on different repair jobs all around town. When animatronics needs a repair they call the pizzeria and I would go to help. Freddy had to get a second phone just for repair jobs alone since they floated the phone line."

"I can't believe that my boyfriend is so talented."

"I'm not that talented,"

I turned to face him. I walked my fingers on his chest staring at him with lust in my eyes. He chuckled as I beeped his nose. I started kissing his neck down to his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him smiling.

"You really are," I said, "I'm so lucky to have a guy like you."

"I'm the lucky one."

Bonnie pulled me toward him as we kissed. I love this; just being with him like this. I wished that we could be like this forever. I placed my head onto his chest smiling. Bonnie put one of his arms behind his head while the other was holding onto me. I looked up at him before kissing his mouth. He returned the kiss.

'We should get some sleep," he said.

"Well, why don't we play around a little first," I said in a very sedative tone.

"I need my bunny's love right now."

"Whatever you say angel," he said smiling.

#

The next morning; I made breakfast for us. Bonnie said that he would be fine with cereal but I wanted to cook for him. I actually like cooking for him. We sat there eating French toast. He got some powder sugar on his mouth. I smiled and wiped it off.

"You're so cute with food all over your face," I said giggling.

He blushed which only made him even cuter. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We finished and washed the dishes. Once we were finished I walked him to the door. I didn't want him to go but I knew that Shadow Freddy would be here soon and I had to focus on training. That would be hard for me to focus if Bonnie was around. I knew that my attention would be on him if he stayed. We kissed once we got to the door.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said, "Hopefully, we can see each other again."

"I would love that."

We kissed one last time before he left the building. I smiled as I watched him leave. Once he was gone; I got the place ready for training with Shadow Freddy. I pushed several chairs and tables to the side so we could have room. I heard a pop from behind me. I spun around swinging my arm forward only to have Shadow Freddy catch it.

_"Did you have fun," _he asked smiling at me.

"So, you were here," I said.

_"Well, I did follow you when you left to see your friends. Although; I wasn't excepting you to return with your boyfriend or to sleep with him."_

"Hey give a break," I whined, "I haven't seen him in six years."

He chuckled and pulled out his Kama. I just smiled at him pulling out my kunai. We clashed our blades. We usually had a casual talk before we start training.

_'Did you encounter an infected last night?"_

"Nope, it was just a manifestation."

_"Well, then why don't we work on your purification ability."_

"Whatever you say teach."

He just chuckled as we pulled back. We went at each other with our weapons at the ready. We clashed again and pushed back once more. We kept clashing again and again as we trained. I knew that the others would be surprised by my speed. Shadow Freddy flew into the air. I threw my kunai at him. He threw his kunai at it. The two kunai fell onto the floor with a clang. We circled around the room like two rival lions going for the kill.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Heroine 4, infected rabbit

#

I had been spending time at the pizzeria with my friends. I sat on the stage with Bonnie and Foxy. Foxy was trying to get Bonnie to place a bet.

"You should give up bud," said Bonnie, "that's just a stupid bet."

"You didn't think it was stupid before," said Foxy.

"I was being sarcastic pal."

'Fine," Foxy hissed.

He stood up and walked off the stage to pirate cove. I looked over at Bonnie. He was just smirking at Foxy. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at me smiling. I leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face. Chica and Freddy walked by with their children. Golden Freddy was flowing around the room.

'I love coming here," I said squeezing his hand.

"I love it when you visit," he said, "I just wish that you would stay with us."

"I can't, this place is too small and besides I'm sure you don't have any spare rooms."

"You could stay in my room with me."

"You know what will happen if I do that. You won't leave the bed."

"I would be fine with that."

"I know you would but I'm sure that Freddy wouldn't be happy about that."

"All that matters to me is you."

I kissed him. He kissed me back. I would love to stay here with them but I knew that I would put them in danger. I was putting them in danger already but I can't stay away from Bonnie. After what happened at the diner; I can't stay away from my man.

"Bonnie," a voice called.

I opened my eyes to see Freddy standing there. Bonnie looked at him.

"What's up boss," he asked.

"You're needed for a job."

"Where?"

"Candy's."

"Okay, I'll go."

I watched Freddy walk away before turning to Bonnie. We kissed before he got up and headed for the door. I decided to help Chica with the children. I walked to the kitchen where Chica was trying to settle the kids down for lunch.

"Hey Chica," I said, "Do you need help?"

"Yes please," said Chica.

I helped her with the kids and we got their lunch ready for them. We sat down on the couch to talk.

"Freddy has been sending Foxy and Golden Freddy to search for the other toys," she explained.

"Does he think that they're alive," I asked.

"We're hoping they are," Chica replied, "I know that Foxy would be happy to see Mangle again."

"So would I," I said.

"Well, I was hoping that you would help in the search."

"I guess I could."

"Good, Freddy would be happy to hear it."

"But where will they stay? I don't know if they could stay with me since I do train where I live and they might get hurt."

"They could stay here."

"But you don't have enough rooms."

"We got enough and I'm sure that Bonnie would love it if you stay here too."

"I already told you guys; I can't do that."

"I know I know, you got your own place."

I shook my head; how many times do I have to tell them that I can't stay. I knew that Bonnie told them that I was staying at the diner but they haven't said anything about it. I figured they didn't want to talk about it especially Golden Freddy. I was about to say something when we heard Foxy cry out. I looked at Chica; who shook her head.

"Again Foxy," said Freddy.

"Not now Freddy," said Foxy.

"Sorry," said Golden Freddy.

"Geez, warn a guy before you do that."

"Sounds like Foxy got startled again," Chica groaned.

The kids were laughing at the noise coming from outside of the kitchen. Chica sighed and stood up then headed out the kitchen.

"What happened now," she called, "did you get scared again Foxy?"

"Oh shut up Chica," said Foxy.

"Well, Bonnie isn't here to get you down."

"Good."

I stepped out and saw that Foxy was hanging on the ceiling with the others looking up at him. The kids came out and were laughing and pointing at him.

"Not funny kids," Foxy groaned.

"I'll get the ladder," said Freddy.

I threw a kunai into the air and it hit Foxy in the side knocking him onto a table below. He screamed as he came down. The others tuned to look at me.

"What," I said trying to hid a smirk.

"You needed to get him down, right?"

I held up my hand as the kunai came down and caught it. Foxy groaned rubbing his head before glaring at me.

"What the hell," he hissed.

"You needed help didn't you," I said still trying to hide the smirk.

"Not funny," he growled.

I can't help it and I let out a laugh. The others started laughing too. Foxy growled annoyed. I stopped laughing when I sensed something. I looked to the door. The others noticed my face and stopped.

"What's wrong," Freddy asked.

The door flew open and Bonnie appeared but he was different. He was looking around like a wild animal. His eyes were like a wild animal trapped in a room. I knew that he had gotten infected. He let out a scream into the air.

"What's going on," Foxy cried, "what's going on with Bon?!"

Bonnie ran into the room but Golden Freddy had made ropes appear and wrap around him. Bonnie cried out as he fell onto the floor.

"What's wrong with him," Chica asked.

I made a fist. I knew that he got infected. Freddy walked toward him but I got in his way.

"Toy Chica," he said.

"Bonnie is infected," I explained, "if you go anywhere near him then you would be infected too. Please Freddy, let me handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've had training for this."

He looked at Bonnie then at the others then at me. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay," he said, "if you can help then by all means."

I walked over to him. Bonnie was whipping his head around violently. I stared at him. I reached out and touched the top of his head and closed my eyes. I found myself flowing in a room covered in light. I went further down until I saw it. A large black mass was flowing there. I could see Bonnie being pulled down by the mass.

"BONNIE!"

He looked up and saw me coming toward him. I reached out my hand to him. Bonnie reached out his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away but the mass wasn't letting go that easily. Bonnie stared at me as he was being pulled down.

"Bonnie, please you have to fight it," I called, "I can get you out of this but you need to help me here."

"Toy…Chica…"

"Yes, Bonnie it's me."

The mass began to move up his body. I knew that I had to act quickly. I growled and pulled him toward me but the mass was pulling him toward it harder. I wasn't going to let this mass win. There was no way I would lose him to this thing.

"Please Bonnie, fight it!"

He stared into my eyes as I began to pull on his arm. I was afraid that I was going to lose him. I can't lose him; not now not when I just got him back in my life. Bonnie began to move toward me. I smiled as he reached up with his other hand for me. The mass was now moving up his arm for me. I let out a scream and a pink light shot through my body hitting the mass. I could hear a scream as the mass disappeared into the light.

I found myself flowing there holding his hand. He was smiling at me. I was so relieved that he was safe. I touched his cheek and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and returned the kiss. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad that you're safe," I said.

"Thank you angel," he said.

"I would do anything for you, my love."

I released his hand as I flowed back into the light. I opened my eyes and Bonnie sat there blinking in confusion. I smiled at him and kissed him. I stood up as Golden Freddy checked him to see if he was alright. Bonnie looked up at me smiling.

"Well," Freddy asked.

"He's fine now," said Golden Freddy.

The ropes came off and Bonnie stood up. He pulled me into a kiss. The others stood there watching us while smiling. I returned the kiss feeling so glad that he was fine now.

"Thank you angel," he said.

"You're welcome my love," I replied.

"Bonnie how are you feeling," Freddy asked.

"Fine now," Bonnie answered.

"What happened Bon," Foxy asked, "how did that happen to you?"

"All I remember was walking to Candy's when something attacked me."

"What did it look like," Golden Freddy asked.

Before Bonnie could answer footsteps appeared. We all looked to see Springtrap standing there smiling at me. I stood there pulling out shuriken from my belt as I watched him.

"Springtrap," Chica gasped.

"So, you did have some training, huh girl," said Springtrap.

"What are you doing here," Foxy growled.

"I came for…"

He held up his hand and pointed a finger at me.

"Her."

Bonnie stood in front of me protectively. Foxy growled standing beside him. Springtrap just smiled at them.

"You came for her," said Golden Freddy, "why?"

"I thought that you would've realized that she's has power after she saved her beloved bunny from the infection."

"You want her then you have to go through us first," said Freddy.

"Gladly," said Springtrap pulling out his axe.

He took a step toward us. I leapt up into the air and threw the shuriken. He used the axe to block them. I ran toward him pulling out my katana from its sheath. We clashed blades. I heard the others call out my name. I glared at Springtrap.

"You want me then try to kill me," I hissed, "leave them out of this."

"They're already in this girl," said Springtrap, "if you wanted to keep them out of this then you should've kept your distance from them."

We pulled back before we clashed again. I swung my katana at his leg but his axe blocked the blade. I leapt back pulling out some kunai and threw them at him. The kunai went at him but he just knocked back them with his axe. Bonnie and the others stood there watching the fight. I leapt up and swung my katana forward. His axe caught it in mid air.

"Not bad girl," he said, "you've had some training."

He pulled back sending me flying back. Bonnie caught me in mid air as Foxy ran at him. Springtrap swung his axe at him but Foxy moved to the side and punched him in the face. Springtrap sidle across the room. Golden Freddy appeared on his side going to punch him. Springtrap spun around and kicked him in the chest. Freddy leapt up at him with his fist at the ready. Springtrap swung his axe at him but Chica had managed to grab his arm holding the axe. The axe fell onto the floor with a clang.

Freddy punched him in the face. Bonnie set me down onto the floor gently. I looked up at him. He stood up and went at Springtrap. I cried out as he ran for him and bashed his knee into his chest. Springtrap growled and grabbed him by the throat. Bonnie tried to pull away his fingers but Springtrap dug them into his neck. I ran toward them with my katana at my side. I swung my katana forward cutting off his arm.

Springtrap cried out pulling back. I stood there in front of Bonnie as he was on his knees catching his breath. Springtrap growled at me before holding out his hand. The axe flew into the air and was heading right for me. I spun around swinging my katana at the axe. My katana clashed with the axe with a loud clang. The axe fell onto the floor again. I turned to Springtrap. He growled at me before holding out his hand again.

The axe flew into the air and landed in his hand. He glared at me before letting out a scream creating a blast of wind. I held onto my katana as the wind nearly knocked it out of my hand. Springtrap vanished from view. I looked around but he was gone. I looked at the others. They stared at me. Bonnie stood up and walked toward me.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

_"You should've kept your distance from them if you didn't want them involved."_

Springtrap's words echoed in my head. I knew that I was putting them in danger but now he knew that I was contacting them. I knew that there was no point now. He could use them to get to me like he did with Bonnie.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Heroine 5, living together

#

I swung my katana in the air as Shadow Freddy dodged my attack. I leapt up into the air swinging my katana forward. He used his Kama to block me. I growled and pushed back. He went at me but I managed to dodge him. Freddy and the others were watching us train. After what happened with Springtrap; I've trained none stop with or without Shadow Freddy. Shadow Freddy held up his hand sending an orb at me.

I spun around in the air using my katana to cut the orb in half. The two halves flew into the air and clashed into the ceiling above us. I jumped back as some of the ceiling came crashing down. Shadow Freddy had managed to dodge. I swung my katana at his chest but he caught it in his hand. I let go and jumped back pulling out shuriken from my belt.

I threw them at him. He swung the katana around and used it to stop the shuriken. I ran toward him getting ready to punch him. He moved to the side but my foot connected with his chest. He went flying back into a wall behind him. He stood up as I ran toward him. We swung our fists at each other. We clashed and pulled back.

He held up his hand sending an orb at me but Golden Freddy appeared and caught the orb. We stood there looking at him.

"I think that's enough," he said.

_"You are right," _said Shadow Freddy, _"She's done enough for today."_

"No," I said, "I can keep going."

_"You've been training for a while now. It's time to rest now."_

I went to argue but Bonnie touched my shoulder. I looked at him before sighing. Shadow Freddy nodded. He and Golden Freddy vanished to find Springtrap. Foxy walked toward me. I knew that I had impressed my friends. Freddy patted my back.

"You have gotten stronger," he said.

"That was amazing Toy Chica," said Chica.

"You got some mad skills," said Foxy, "It's hard to believe that it took six years to get there."

"You're amazing angel," said Bonnie smiling.

I blushed feeling embarrassed. They didn't need to say those things but yet they did. We walked to the stage room talking. I placed my katana back in its sheath.

"So, what now," Chica asked.

"I don't..."

"Toy Chica are you here," a voice called.

"Who's that," Foxy asked.

"Jay," I called, "what's wrong?"

A blue jay animatronic came into the room. She looked worried. She ran over to me with tears in her eyes. I knew something was wrong.

"What's going on," I asked.

"It's Gal," she said, "She's been infected."

"What," I cried, "how?"

"She was handling a customer when it happened."

"The customer must have been infected," I said, "where is she now?"

"I've managed to lock her and the customer up but I don't know for how long though."

"Okay, I'll help let's go."

"Wait," said Chica, "you shouldn't go alone. What if Springtrap attacks."

"Foxy and Bonnie will go with you," said Freddy.

I didn't say anything. We ran out of the building following Jay to her place. We got there and she opened the door. Foxy and Bonnie stepped in looking around the room. Jay led us to the closet. I heard them before she opened the door. I could sense the infection too. I've learned how to sense it when it was around. I turned to Jay.

"Open the door," I said, "once I'm in there close it behind me and don't let anyone else in."

She nodded and opened the door. I turned to Bonnie and Foxy.

"I need you guys to stay right here," I said, "you could get infected too, so wait out here."

"And let you go in there by yourself," Foxy cried, "no way!"

"He's right," said Bonnie, "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"I can't get infected," I replied, "But you two can. I need to focus and I can't with you two there."

I dashed into the room and ordered Jay to close the door and lock it. She nodded and closed the door. I turned on the lights to see them sitting there tied up. I knelt down in front of them and touched their heads. I closed my eyes and saw the black mass flowing there. I held out my hand sending a pink light at it. The light hit the mass making it disappear. I opened my eyes and stepped back. Gal and the customer looked at me blinking.

"Toy Chica," said Gal, "what happened?"

"You got infected," I replied, "But you should be fine now."

"Thank you," said Gal, "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," I replied smiling.

"I'm glad to help a friend. Jay open the door they're fine now."

I helped them to their feet. Jay opened the door and threw her arms around Gal. They hugged each other. I stepped out of the room and Bonnie pulled me to him. I fell into his chest. Foxy stood there watching us. I looked up at him. Bonnie leaned down and kissed me. I returned the kiss happily. Jay called to me. I looked over at her.

"Thank you so much Toy Chica," she said.

"Don't mention it," I said smiling.

I began to feel weak; I've never had to use my power on two at once. I fell forward but Bonnie caught me in his arms.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I've never had to use my power on two animatronics at once," I replied weakly.

"Let's take her back," said Foxy, "she could use some rest."

"Right," said Bonnie, "you did great angel."

I smiled up at him as he picked me up into his arms and carried me away. Foxy was walking behind us. He opened the door for us. I lay there in his arms as my eyes began to close. I did use a lot of my power at once to save two of them.

#

I woke up in my room with Bonnie lying beside me fast asleep. I smiled at him as I sat up. I leaned down and kissed him before climbing out of bed. I walked down the hall to see Chica setting the table. I realized that they had spent the night.

"Did you guys seriously spend the night," I asked.

"We couldn't leave you like that," said Chica.

"Seriously," I groaned, "I can understand Bonnie but the rest of you?"

"Why would we leave our friend when she needed us," said Freddy stepping into the room with Foxy beside him.

I sighed knowing that it was pointless. They wouldn't leave me when I was helpless. Freddy walked over to me. I looked up at him.

"I know that you can handle yourself but I would feel better if someone stays here with you."

"What about the pizzeria," I asked, "it can't remain open with either of you gone."

"Well," said Foxy, "pirate cove is out of order, so I could stay here."

I groaned, if there was someone I wanted to stay here it would be Bonnie. I looked at Freddy. Freddy was staring at Foxy.

"Actually, I was going to chose Bonnie," he said.

"You need him on the stage," said Foxy, "I'm out of order; so it should be me."

"I want to stay here," said a voice.

We turned to see Bonnie coming into the room. He was glaring at Foxy. Foxy looked at him. Freddy sighed and shook his head at them.

"Bonnie will stay here and Foxy will go back with us."

"But, captain," said Foxy, "if he stays here then the pizzeria would be shut down sooner."

"Wait shut down sooner," I asked, "what does that mean?"

"They're going to shut us down," Chica replied, "the pizzeria isn't doing too well."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"Bonnie will stay here while the rest of us head home," said Freddy.

"Right," said Bonnie.

"Right," said Chica and Foxy.

They walked off leaving Bonnie and I standing there. I was happy to have Bonnie staying with me. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked at him smiling. He leaned forward and kissed me. I returned the kiss happily. We wrapped our arms around each other. I pushed him against the wall as we kissed. He chuckled as we kissed.

"Bedroom," I said, "now."

"Whatever you say angel," he replied.

I pulled him to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed still kissing him. We laid there kissing. Our hands roaming over each other as we deepened the kiss. I moaned with pleasure as he touched me. We stared into each other's eyes. I kissed him hard. He returned the kiss as he began to breathe heavily.

#

We lied on the bed curled up together. He kissed my cheek. I rolled over to face him. We kissed. I love this just having him lying beside me.

"You are a great lover," I said.

"So are you," he replied, "my angel."

"My bunny."

He chuckled as I kissed him. I walked my fingers on his chest to his nose and beeped it. We kissed again. We stay there kissing. Nothing was better than lying there with him. I climbed onto top of him as we kissed. He wrapped his arms around me. I moaned as we kissed. We pulled away and stared at each other smiling. I placed my head onto his chest. He stroked my head. I was so happy having him here with me.

I began to think what would have happened if Springtrap didn't attack us. I'm sure that we would be married with children of our own. I could see our children and they were beautiful. I looked up at him. He won't have a face or an arm but maybe he would; either way I saw us married and with children. I hoped after I defeat Springtrap that we could. Bonnie looked over at the window. I looked at him watching him.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I'm feeling a bit guilty," he said.

"For what?"

"I mean, I'm glad that I have you back but I feel guilty that Foxy doesn't have his wife back."

"I know what you mean," I said, "I'm glad that we can be together but I still think about the other toys and where they could be now."

He turned to look at me. I stared into his eyes. He stroked my cheek as he sighed. I knew that Foxy would be in pain watching Freddy and Chica as well as Bonnie and I; I feel sorry for him but we had no idea where the other toys were or how to find them.

"I hope that we can find them soon," he said.

"Me too," I replied, "I want to see them."

We looked at each other and kissed. I have been thinking about the other toys and where they could be. I hoped that we find them alive and safe.

"Hey why don't we go somewhere," I said.

"Aren't you suppose to stay here," he asked.

"I can go out," I replied, "and besides I know that you will protect me."

He chuckled as I kissed him. I stared into his eyes with puppy dog eyes. He smiled and kissed me. He agreed and we left the room. I just wanted to do something with him. If we stayed in the diner all day then I won't let him leave the bed. I wanted to go out anyways. We got to the door but not before we gathered up some small weapons.

We left the building and headed to the movie theater. I did have money for emergencies. Bonnie had saved up some money from his repair jobs; so he paid. I wanted to help pay but he refused. We found two empty seats in the theater. We sat down and held each other. The room went silent as the movie started. I placed my head onto his shoulder. We looked at each other smiling. I love this; just us together.

#

The movie ended and we left the theater. Bonnie and I decided to grab a bite to eat. He took me to a fancy looking restaurant. I looked up at him.

"You don't' have to do this," I said.

"I want to," he replied, "you're worth it."

I blushed as we walked to the door. Bonnie opened the door for me. I smiled and kissed his cheek before going inside. We entered the restaurant. A mouse animatronic perked up from the booth and waved to us.

"I don't remember that you were called in today," he said to Bonnie.

"Hey Cheese," said Bonnie, "I'm not here for a job."

"Then what brings you here? Mr. fix it?"

Bonnie grabbed my hand and held it. I smiled at him. Cheese's eyes widened as he saw that we were on a date. He smiled at us.

"Well, well," he said, "on a date are you?"

"That's right," said Bonnie wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"This is my girlfriend Toy Chica."

"Well, you bagged a really beauty Mr. fix it."

"Shut up Cheese."

"I'm kidding, come on I'll take you to a table."

He led us to a table on the far right corner. Bonne pulled out my chair for me. I smiled and sat down. I grabbed him by the bowtie and kissed him. He returned the kiss. He pushed my chair in before sitting down beside me. Cheese just smiled at us as he handed us menus. He walked away smiling. We sat there with his arm around my shoulders. I placed my head onto his shoulder smiling up at him.

"Order anything you want angel," he said, "They give me a discount."

"You did some jobs here," I asked.

"Yep," he said smiling, "I do them all over town like I said earlier."

"You are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," he said before kissing me.

I returned the kiss and our server arrived to take our order. We ordered and she walked away but not before teasing Bonnie about our date.

"Right away Mr. Charmer," she teased.

"Knock it off Cake," he groaned.

She smiled at him and winked at me before walking off. Bonnie rolled his eyes at her as she left. I looked up at him.

"She seems nice," I said smiling at him.

"She is," he said, "they all are."

She came back with our food. She set it down in front of us before she teased Bonnie a little bit more before she left our table. We ate our food as we talked. I love this; the two of us on a date. We finished and Bonnie paid for the check. We got up and headed for the door when a goat animatronic stepped out and spotted us.

"Bonnie," he called.

We turned to see him standing there waving to us. Bonnie waved to him. The goat walked toward us.

"Hey Bill," said Bonnie," what's up?"

"I didn't think that you were coming in today," said Bill.

"I wasn't here for a job," Bonnie replied.

"He came here on a date," said Cheese from the booth.

"A date, huh."

He turned to me and held out his hand to me. I shook his hand smiling at him.

"Hello there," he said, "what's your name miss?"

"Toy Chica," I replied.

"I see," he said, "You are a lovely lady."

"Thank you."

"Bonnie, you know how to pick them. She's very pretty."

"I know," said Bonnie smiling, "she's so beautiful."

I blushed. Cheese smiled at me and turned to Bonnie.

"I think you embarrassed her."

Bill held up his hand and Cheese went silent. Bill turned to Bonnie.

"It's nice to see you Bonnie," he said, "it was nice to meet you Toy Chica."

"You too," I replied.

"Yeah it was," said Bonnie, "we should get going."

"Right, I hope to be seeing you around Bonnie."

We said our goodbyes and left. We walked down the sidewalk heading back to the diner. We got there and he opened the door for me. I smiled and kissed his cheek before going inside. He smiled and walked in after me. He closed the door behind him.

"That was interesting," I said turning to him.

"How so," he asked.

"Meeting some of your clients," I replied.

He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a kiss.

"I won't call them that," he said.

"Then what would you call them?"

"Well…."

"Never mind, it's getting late, let's get to bed."

He nodded and picked me up into his arms and carried me to bed. He set me down onto the bed before climbing over me and kissing me. I smiled and returned the kiss. His hands began to roam all over my body. I moaned as he touched me. I began to move my hands all over his body. He moaned as I did this.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered.

We kissed again. He moved down my neck to my shoulder as he kissed me. His hands rested on my chest. I moaned with pleasure as I felt his hands on my chest. I stared into his eyes before we kissed again. I looked up at the ceiling as he moved all over my body. He moved back to my mouth and we kissed.

"Take me," I gasped.

"Anything for you angel," he said.

#

#

#

#

#

Heroine 6, missing friends found

#

I woke up beside Bonnie. I smiled at him as he slept. I kissed his cheek before I got out of bed. I made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast when I heard the sound of something moving just outside to the diner. I froze and listened carefully. I slowly went for the wall where my katana was hidden. I reached out and pressed the button to reveal the compartment. I grabbed the katana and walked toward the door getting ready to draw it out.

I got to the door and saw six shadows standing there. I began to pull out my katana as I watched them carefully. They were looking around for something. I knew that they couldn't see this place. I noticed that one of them moved to the door.

"Hey," said a voice, "I think there's a building here."

"Are you crazy," said another voice, "there's nothing there."

"No really come here. I can feel something that feels like a door."

"Hey he's right."

I stood there frozen. I recognized those voices. I couldn't believe it. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Bonnie standing there.

"What's wrong," he asked.

I couldn't get the words to form. Bonnie looked at the door and saw the figures standing there. He reached underneath one of the tables and pulled out a rifle.

"Wait," I said.

"Why, what's wrong," he asked.

The door opened and we turned to see Toy Bonnie peering his head into the main hall. His eyes widened as he saw us. He pushed the door open all the way revealing the others. Mangle gasped when she saw me. I realized that she was fully restored now.

"TOY CHICA!"

She ran and hugged me. I hugged her back happily. Toy Freddy, BB JJ and the puppet came into the diner.

"Hey guys," said Bonnie smiling.

"No way, is that you B," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yep," said Bonnie, "how have ya been man?"

"You can talk," said Toy Freddy.

"Yeah, I can."

"It's good to see you both," said the puppet as he greeted us.

"Hey Mr. Puppet," said Bonnie, "where were you guys?"

"We woke up in a factory," Mangle replied, "We had no idea what happened or how we got there."

"We did know that you guys were missing though," said Toy Freddy.

"Well here we are," said Bonnie.

"Yeah," said Mangle laughing.

I smiled feeling so happy to have my friends back. The puppet looked around the room before turning to Bonnie.

"Why was there a barrier around the diner," he asked.

"Later," said Bonnie, "right now I should call Freddy."

#

"MANGLE!"

Foxy came running into the stage room toward us. Mangle spun around to see him running toward her. She ran to him and met him halfway. They hugged and kissed as they greeted each other. I smiled as I watched them.

"It's so good to see you guys," said Freddy.

"You too old friend," said Toy Freddy.

"Where have you been," Chica asked.

"I'll tell you everything later," said the puppet, "now, if you could explain what has been going on while we were away."

I gave them the story about my training with Shadow Freddy and how I met up with the others. Freddy told them their side of the story. Mangle had told me what they been through trying to find us. I knew for a fact that she wanted to see her husband again.

"I was so worried that something happened to you when we didn't find you there with us," said Mangle to me as we sat down at a table near the stage.

"I know I was worried about you guys too," I replied.

I smiled as we chatted for a bit while the others were catching up. Foxy walked over to us and sat down beside Mangle.

"Should I let you two be," I teased.

"You don't have to," said Foxy.

"I think that you two need some alone time," I said getting up.

I walked away to find BB and JJ playing with some of my short swords. I ran over and grabbed the swords from them.

"You shouldn't be playing with these swords guys," I said, 'they're really sharp and you could cut off a limb or something else."

"Sorry," they replied giving me a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Look guys I'm not mad just don't play with my weapons again and if you find some lying around just let me know, okay?"

They nodded and ran off to play. I was smiling when I heard a pop behind me. I spun around to see Shadow Freddy standing there.

"Hey I thought that you were looking for Springtrap?"

_"I was when I noticed the puppet and the others outside the diner."_

"Yeah, they here right now, why is that a problem?"

_"Too many animatronics it would get unwanted attention."_

"You want me to kick them out, because I won't do that."

_"No, I won't ask that of you but I think that you need to leave."_

"WHAT?! You want me to leave?!"

_"I know you don't want that but Springtrap could take notice and he could take advantage of all this."_

"But with them all here that means more eyes for Springtrap."

_"I know that but they would also be in danger."_

I let out a sigh knowing full well that he was right. There was one thing though and that was my friends. I know full well that they won't want me to leave especially: Bonnie and Mangle. Shadow Freddy gave an apologic face.

"What time should I leave?"

_"Just give me four days before I can give you an answer."_

"To find Springtrap or to prepare another location?"

_"I do have another location just in case this place gets discovered but for now I need to make sure that Springtrap is still recovering from your last fight with him."_

"Okay, but we shouldn't say anything until then," I said.

He gave me a nod. I heard voices coming down the hallway. I turned around to see Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy walking down the hall. I could hear a pop; which told me that Shadow Freddy had vanished. Toy Bonnie had noticed me and waved me over.

"Oh yeah Toy Chica," he said.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were wondering something," said Toy Freddy, "why do you even have all these weapons around the place? Aren't you worried about the kids trying to play with them?"

"I already told them not to and asked them to let me know if they find more lying around the place."

"But still you should do something about them?"

"Look, Fred," I said, "I did tell them not to play with them and they know better than to play with after I explain it to them."

"I have them for protection and if you have a problem with the weapons then don't use them but still I have them to protect myself."

"Dude," said Toy Bonnie, "she told you so drop it."

Toy Freddy was about to say something but Toy Bonnie covered his mouth. I think that he was getting annoyed as much as I am.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," said Toy Bonnie, "Seriously Fred you need to learn when to keep your two sense out of someone else's business."

"How can you be okay with these weapons everywhere," Toy Freddy asked after pulling Toy Bonnie's hand away.

"I'm not going around with you again," I groaned, "don't care what you think; they're for protection and nothing else."

"I'm only…"

I didn't hear the rest since I walked away not wanting to deal with anymore of it. I entered the stage room where Foxy and Mangle were chatting away. I decided to let them be alone. He walked around until I got to the back door that led to the back of the building. I opened the door and stepped outside. I climbed onto the fire escape that led to the roof. I got onto the roof. I took a deep breath before pulling out my katana from its sheath.

I usually train up here when I feel like getting some fresh air. I walked over to where there was a button that was hidden in the wall. I pressed it and several practice dummies appeared from hidden compartments on the roof. I held up the katana and ran through the crowd of dummies. I zoomed past them and stopped once I reached the other side of the maze that they had made. I counted down on my fingers before the dummies fell onto the ground cut in half from my sword. I sighed and swung the sword in the air.

I would practice my sword techniques whenever I can. I swung the blade a few times before the sound of music hit my ears. I stopped and turned to where I heard the music coming from. I walked over to see Bonnie sitting there as he played his guitar. I smiled as I watched him. He was caught up in the music that he didn't notice me or I'm just that good at hiding my presence from him. The music was beautiful that he made with his guitar. I leaned against the wall listening to the music. He did playing after a while.

I clapped my hands which made him jump in surprise. He spun around to see me standing there smiling at him.

"Sorry, did I scare you," I asked.

"Oh hey angel," he said, "no, you didn't."

I smiled knowing for well that was a lie but didn't say anything.

"So what brings you up here," I asked.

"I like to come up to the roof to have some time to myself, also it helps me when I'm stick on a song."

"I see,"

"What about you? What brings you here?"

"I came up here to take out my anger, Fred won't let it go about the weapons that I have for protection after I told the kids not to play with them."

"Well, I guess that's would be worrying when there are kids around but you did explain it to them that they aren't toys."

"I know but he doesn't get it, I think he wants me to get rid of them."

"He doesn't know about Springtrap,"

"I know but I still can't believe that he'll still argue about it with me."

I sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm my shoulders pulling closer to him. I placed my head onto his shoulder.

"You came to here to scream or something?"

"No, there are training dummies that I have set up here for when I want to train. I was doing that to blow off some stream."

"I see,"

He touched my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed right back. We sat there looking up at the clouds flowing by over head.

"You know, when I woke up and you weren't there after all these years; I was scared," he said.

"I was scared too when Springtrap attacked us that day," I replied, "I thought that was the end of our life together but I'm glad it wasn't."

"Me too,"

#

I swung my sword forward at the training dummy in front of me. Mangle and the others were watching me. I sliced through the dummy's neck separating the head from the body. I jumped up into the air with my katana in hand. I cried out as I sliced through another dummy. The puppet leaned against the wall watching me.

"Who taught you how to fight," he asked.

"Shadow Freddy," I replied before taking off at another dummy.

I turned my body swinging my arm back cutting the dummy's torso in half. I turned on my toes cutting another dummy that was coming at me. The dummy was slice diagonally. I stood there as it fell onto the floor. I sheathed my katana and turned to the others. They were in awe at my skills. I wasn't trying to impress them; it just happened that way.

"Wow," said Toy Bonnie, "that was awesome."

"You were great Toy Chica," said Mangle.

"So cool," the kids cried.

"Splendid," said Toy Freddy.

I walked over to start cleaning up the mess that was made during my training. I heard a pop from behind me and everyone gasped in surprise. I turned around swinging my arm back only to get caught by Shadow Freddy.

_"I need a word with you now,"_ he said.

"Can it wait," I asked.

_"No now," _he replied.

"Shadow Freddy, is that really you," the puppet asked.

_"Hello my old friend,"_ he said, _"I wish that I can stay and chat but I need a word alone with Toy Chica."_

"Who the hell is that," Toy Bonnie cried out.

"He's a purple Freddy," said the kids.

"Shadow Freddy what is the meaning of this," the puppet asked.

_"Let's go,"_

#

He had teleported us into another room away from the others in the diner. I let out a sigh before turning to him annoyed.

"Give me a warning next time," I said.

_"Sorry but it's for best we talk alone,"_

"What's going on?"

_"It's Springtrap, he's on his way. I think that you are ready to hold your own against him. We should head him off before he arrives."_

"I thought that he couldn't find this place?"

_"He can't but with your friends coming and going then it's best we stop him before he notices."_

"Right, when do we move?"

_"Tonight,"_

"Right, I'll get some of my weapons together and meet by the door."

He nodded before teleport away. I was ready and this time he wasn't getting away. I heard footsteps enter the room.

"There you are," said a voice.

I turned to see Mangle standing there looking worried. I just looked at her. I couldn't tell her what was going on.

"What did he want to speak to you about," she asked.

"It's nothing," I replied, "just some stuff about my training."

"Why don't I believe you," she asked.

"Never mind let's go and tell the others that I'm okay," I said pushing her out the room.

There was no way that I was going to tell Mangle what was going on. If she knew what was going on then she won't let me go alone. That was something that I can't let happen. Springtrap will kill my friends if he gets the chance.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

Heroine 7, the origin of the virus

#

Shadow Freddy and I stood in the middle of an empty street waiting. I had my katana in my hand as Shadow Freddy held out his kama in his hands. Springtrap appeared with his ax dragging right behind him. He smirked when he saw us standing there.

"Well, well, here I was coming to find you but you came to me instead," he said.

"Yeah, I see that you haven't reattached your arm," I said.

"Ah, it's a reminder of what I want to do to you girlie,"

_"I'll draw his attention while you sneak up behind him. Remember your job."_

"I know," I whispered.

Shadow Freddy launched forward knocking Springtrap down onto the street. Springtrap cried out as they hit the ground. I stood there waiting for my time to strike. Springtrap cried out as Shadow Freddy pierced his shoulders with his kama. I ran over and used the hilt of my katana to knock the ax away from him just in case.

_"Remember, you have five minutes to find Spring Bonnie before the virus will try to pull you in."_

"I know," I replied.

I placed my hand onto his forehead. Springtrap was moving his head making harder for me to use my powers. Shadow Freddy knocked him out by hitting his neck in the right. I closed my eyes and felt myself leaving my body.

#

I found myself flowing around the usual white space. I looked around but couldn't see the usual black mass that was normally moving around the space. I looked for a while until I spotted something that was black. I walked over to see a black mass that had formed a cage around an animatronic. The animatronic was lying there not moving.

"Spring Bonnie," I called.

He woke up to see me standing there. He blinked for a bit probably thinking that I was a dream. He sat up and stared at me confused.

"Who are you," he asked.

"I'm Toy Chica," I replied, "I'm here to help you."

"How get you into my head?"

"I have a power to purify this virus."

"How could that be possible?"

"What do you mean," I asked him, "I was told that by Shadow Freddy,"

"Shadow Freddy, you mean Fredbear's shadow?"

"Yeah, he's been training me to fight this virus."

"Then she must have done something."

"Who?"

"Daisy…."

"Who's Daisy?"

"She was an animatronic that worked with Fredbear and I but she didn't work at the diner. She was a healer; she could heal any virus that affected animatronics. She's worked in a small clinic nearby. We would bring her food from our diner whenever we could. She was a really good friends with her."

"So, she was a healer?"

"Yes, we were great friends. I would attend that I fell in love with her."

He smiled as he remembered something. I wondered what this Daisy had to do with me or the virus.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, one day she was in our diner for a visit since she wasn't working that day. I left the room letting Fredbear and Daisy to chat. I came back to the room where the puppet was working on one of his experiments. I stepped out when I noticed something strange. I never seen it before, I don't how to describe it."

"You can try,"

"Well, it was large and massage. I walked over to get a better look. It was black like ink that. I thought that it was garbage but it was moving."

"What was it?"

"It was an animatronic but it was strange. It was covered in this black mass. He was crying out for help. I didn't think about it at the time and went to help him not knowing what would happen. I grabbed his hand but the black mass moved up my body. I screamed and that drew everyone's attention. They came running out. Fredbear and the puppet were going to help me but Daisy told them to stop or they would end up like me."

"So how did you become Springtrap?"

"Daisy had tried to save me but no matter what she did, I couldn't be saved. She ended up sealing away the mass into my body but that's when I began to change. I had become Springtrap. My friends tried to save me but I was couldn't be saved."

"So that's how you became Springtrap?"

"Yes, now he goes around infecting animatronics with this black mass. I can't fight him."

"Have you tried?"

"Yes, I have several times but lost every time. The last time we fought was when I got locked up into this cage."

"I can help you; I have the power to save you."

I touched one of the bars that turned pink. A loud cry of pain echoed through the space as the bar vanished. Spring Bonnie and I held our ears trying to block out the scream. I looked and noticed the look on Spring Bonnie's face. He didn't except the bar to vanish like that. I grabbed two of the bars turning them pink. Each time I did this there were loud cries of pain. I didn't know what was causing them but I didn't care.

I could help him and that's what I was going to do. I went around the cage touching each of the bars turning them pink creating more cries of pain. The mass had made more bars appear where I had touched them before. I had to act quickly to break him free.

"Please stop," he pleaded, "the mass won't stop."

"No, I can save you and that's what I'm going to do."

I went to touch the cage but a black tentacle grabbed my wrist. The cry of pain echoed in my ears. A large black mass rose up from the cage taking the shape of a rabbit stood before me. Another black tentacle grabbed my other wrist and ankles.

_**"You will die," **_said a voice in my head.

_**"I will kill you," **_

The figure threw me across the space. I landed on where the ground should have been. The rabbit moved toward me like it was gliding. I slowly got up to my hands and knees when it wrapped its tentacles around my neck trying to choke me. I grabbed at the tentacles around my neck making the cries of pain echo throughout the space.

_"Toy Chica, I'm bringing you back now,"_

The mass let me go as the tentacles turned pink and blow off my neck. I landed onto my hands and knees again. My legs and arms were disappearing into a pink light. I looked over at the black mass still crying out in pain.

"I hope you ruin in hell you bastard," I hissed as I disappeared into the light.

_**"NO!"**_

#

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the street with Shadow Freddy sitting over me. I sat up catching my breath.

_"Are you alright?"_

"What happened to…"

I looked over to see that he was still Springtrap. I laid back down still trying to catch my breath. Shadow Freddy looked down at me.

_"What happened?"_

"I couldn't save him," I replied looking up at the night sky.

"But I did learn something."

_"What did you learn?"_

"I know how Springtrap came to be."

#

_"It's true, everything that he has told you."_

We had moved to an abandoned building nearby. I sat on the table while Shadow Freddy paced around the room. Springtrap was chained up by the wall.

"Why, didn't you mention Daisy?"

_"Because, it won't help us,"_

"I don't pay that, we need to find her and maybe she can help…"

_"She's dead,"_

"What?!"

_"She died the day that she sealed the virus into Spring Bonnie's body."_

"How?"

_"Springtrap killed her,"_

I sighed and stood up but fell back onto the table as I was feeling dizzy. I had ended up using a lot of my power during the encounter with the black mass. I held onto the edge of the table trying to stop myself from hitting the floor.

"So, what do we do now?"

_"I don't know,"_

I heard laugher coming from Springtrap. I looked over to see that he had woken up and was laughing. He looked at us while he laughed.

"What's so damn funny," I hissed.

"You think that you can beat me," he said, "you can't even hold your own against the creator."

"What are you going on about?!"

"Face it girlie, you are going to die."

He then let out a scream making black tentacles shot out from his body. We jumped to the side. I hit the wall behind me. The tentacles flew through the air then turned on a dime heading right for me. I held up my hand as it came at me. A pink barrier appeared in front of me. A loud cry of pain echoed off the walls. The tentacles turned into pink dust. Shadow Freddy stood there watching this whole thing.

I looked over to see that Springtrap was gone. I cursed under my breath. Shadow Freddy appeared at my side. He helped me up to my feet.

_"You alright?"_

"Yeah but Springtrap got away."

_"Don't worry, we'll see him again. You must be tired using that much of your power."_

I was tired after that. I held onto the wall to support myself. Shadow Freddy took my arm and put it over his shoulders.

_"I'm taking you back to the diner right now, you need to rest."_

"I'm not going to argue with you," I replied weakly.

#

We teleported in front of the diner doors; Shadow Freddy was still supporting me. We walked to the door. He pushed it opened with one hand while holding me in his other. We stepped inside. I saw Mangle standing there pacing back and forth holding her body. She looked worried. I knew that they had realized that I was gone.

She turned and saw us standing there. She ran over to help support me. I gave her a weak smile but she wasn't in the mood.

"Where have you been," she asked.

_"Never mind that, now please help me take her to her room."_

They walked to the stage room since we had to enter it to reach the bedrooms. The others were there chatting. I noticed that they all were worried. Bonnie looked like he wanted to tear the city apart looking for me.

"Puppet," Mangle called.

The others turned to see them supporting me. Bonnie ran over to me. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I fell into his chest leaning onto him for support.

"Are you alright angel," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"What happened," he growled at Shadow Freddy.

_"Don't worry about that right now, just take care of her."_

I could hear him let out a growl. I knew that he wanted to know. I reached up and touched his cheek making him look at me.

"I'm fine, really," I replied weakly, "I'm just exhausted."

"Bonnie," Freddy said, "take Toy Chica to her room and stay with her while we have a word with Shadow Freddy."

Bonnie lifted me up into his arms and carried me into my room. He set me down onto the bed and laid down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

"You aren't going to tell me are you," he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Figures, what were you thinking going off like that without telling anyone? You know that Springtrap is after you."

"I know,"

"You should've called me then I would have gone with you."

I didn't say anything. He let out a sigh. I placed my head on his chest. I was really tired and was really to sleep.

"I was worried that I lost you again," he said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured him.

"Just please don't worry me like that again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good, because I don't know what I would do if I've lost you again."

"I'm sorry,"

I closed my eyes as they got heavy. I couldn't keep them open anymore. Bonnie kissed my forehead as I fell asleep in his arms.

"Sleep well angel," he whispered in my ear.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Heroine 8, pushing the limit

#

Shadow Freddy came at me at full speed. I swung my arm forward. My katana clashed with his Kama. He pushed back and I spun my upper body around blocking his second kama with another katana. We pulled back sidling across the roof.

_"Try to create that barrier that you did before."_

"That's just it; I don't know how I did that."

_"I guess we need to keep pushing your limit."_

He came at me again. I blocked his kamas with my katanas. He ducked down and came up with a kama aiming for my face. I held out one of my katanas to block him. His kama hit my hand making the katana in that hand to go flying out of my grasp. The katana flew into the air before landing onto the ground. He came at me once more this time aiming for my face. I held up my arm to shield my face. A pink light shot out sending him flying backwards.

He sidles across the roof almost at the edge. He ran toward me but this time I was ready. I held up my katana with both hands and ran toward him. I leapt up into the air with my katana over my head. I cried out as I swung downwards. He blocked me with his kama. I began to push forward making him to his knees. He smirked then vanished from view. I looked over my shoulder. He was there swinging his kamas at me. I spun around to block him. His kama clashed with my katana. We pushed back and forth.

I managed to pull away from him. He ran at me with his kamas at the ready. I jumped back as he came for me hitting the ground instead. He stood up and looked over at me before coming again. Golden Freddy appeared between us and caught his wrist.

"That's enough," he said, "Don't you agree."

Shadow Freddy looked at him before looking at me. Bonnie appeared at my side. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

_"You're right," _I heard Shadow Freddy say.

_"We'll pick on this later."_

Freddy walked toward us with the katana that had flown from my hand. He held it to me. I took it and sheathed it along with my other katana.

"I think that you two have trained enough for a while," said Freddy.

Shadow Freddy nodded before teleporting away to find Springtrap. I walked down the staircase with Freddy, Golden Freddy and Bonnie. We came to the stage room where everyone was sitting there waiting. Freddy must have called a meeting since everyone was in the same room. Freddy gestured for us to sit which made my guess right.

We walked over to find seats. Bonnie and I found some empty seats. Golden Freddy stood beside Freddy on the stage with the puppet on his other side.

"So, what's the meeting for captain," Foxy asked.

"I'm glad you asked Foxy," said Freddy, "as you all know that there is a virus going around that affects animatronics,"

"So what about it," Toy Freddy asked.

Freddy gestured to Golden Freddy; who stepped forward. I knew they were going to warn everyone about the virus or maybe found a way to prevent infection.

"The puppet and I have made some temporary solution to prevent us from being affected by the virus," he said, "We'll pass it around for you all."

"Once you have it," said Freddy, "Don't lose it has it's the only thing that we have to protect ourselves."

The puppet walked around handing everyone a necklace that had a pink crystal tied to the end of it. They all put it around their necks. The puppet skipped over me and handed one to Bonnie. Toy Bonnie must have noticed since he spoke up.

"Why doesn't Toy Chica get one," he asked.

"She is the only one that can't get infected by the virus," Golden Freddy explained, "therefore it's useless to give her one."

"Does everyone have one," Freddy asked.

They all nodded.

"That's all; we'll let you know when we find a prominent solution. Everyone is free to go."

They all got up and headed out of the room. I stayed and waited for everyone to leave. Bonnie had noticed and turned to me.

"What's wrong angel," he asked.

"it's nothing," I replied, "I just need to a chat with Freddy."

He grabbed my hand and kissed me. I returned the kiss. We pulled away and he walked off. I turned to Freddy; who was talking with the puppet and Golden Freddy. I walked over and tapped Freddy's shoulder. He turned to face me.

"What's up," he asked.

"How did you make those necklaces," I asked.

"We had to use some of your powers to make them," he replied.

"Wait how did you get some of my powers?"

"Well," said Golden Freddy, "we managed to get some when you train with Shadow Freddy. You may not notice this but you release a lot whenever you fight even if you don't use it. You need to find a way to keep that out of control."

"So, you took what power that I release to make them?"

'Yes," the puppet replied, "why do you think that Golden Freddy always has to stop your training sessions? If you keep going then it was to be too much for you to handle."

#

I sat there on the stage meditating. I could see a pink orb with pink spurting around it like a vortex. I could feel the energy flow through my body.

"Toy Chica," a voice called.

I opened my eyes to see Chica and Mangle standing there. I looked up at them.

"What's up," I asked.

"We were going to hang out today," said Chica, "you know a girls' day. Would you want to come along?"

That did sound like fun. It had been a while since I did something like that. I nodded and stood up. We walked to the door that led to the parking lot. I noticed Foxy and Bonnie were walking into the door. Bonnie looked annoyed while Foxy was laughing.

"Shut up Foxy," he hissed.

"Oh come on Bon that was freakin' hilarious."

"Next time, I'm leaving you home," Bonnie growled.

"What's going on now," Chica asked with a groan.

"We just came back from Crocker's," Foxy replied still laughing.

"Oh," said Chica, "let me guess, you were no help again, were you Foxy?"

"No he wasn't," Bonnie growled glaring at Foxy.

"You're an idiot Foxy," said Chica slapping herself in the face.

Foxy couldn't stop laughing. Bonnie punched him in the arm. Foxy held his arm still laughing.

"Remind to rip out your voice box later," Bonnie growled.

"I think you should it now," said Chica, "he might actually learn that way."

Mangle and I looked at each other confused. Freddy walked over hearing the laugher going from our direction.

"What's going on here," he asked.

"Guess where these two just came back from," said Chica, "I'll give you a hint, it's Bonnie's worst nightmare."

"Oh," said Freddy, "I thought that Golden Freddy was to suppose to take care of that."

"He got busy so he sent me," Bonnie replied "and this jerk thought to tag along."

"Foxy," said Freddy, "why didn't you help?"

Foxy was covering his mouth trying to hide his laugher. Bonnie gestured to him as though that was poof enough.

"He wouldn't stop laughing at the situation as usual,"

"Next time you go there Bonnie," said Chica, "let me know and I'll go with you."

"Thanks Chica," Bonnie replied.

"We'll talk about that later," said Freddy, "Bonnie, please go see if the puppet needs help with the lights in the game room."

"Sure boss," said Bonnie.

"Foxy go help Golden Freddy," Freddy ordered.

Foxy nodded and took off. Freddy turned to us girls. Bonnie leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I touched his cheek as I kissed his mouth. He returned the kiss before walking off to help the puppet.

"Where are you ladies off to," Freddy asked.

"For a girls' day," Chica replied.

"Alright be careful," he said.

He and Chica kissed before he left to go have a word with Toy Freddy. We stepped out of the diner heading toward Chica's car.

"What was that all about," Mangle asked.

"Never mind," Chica replied.

She unlocked the door and we climbed into the car but I wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Why was Bonnie annoyed," I asked.

"You won't let it go will you," Chica asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Ugh fine, there are these two girls that live in Crocker's hotdog stand are crazy about Bonnie," she explained.

"Like how," Mangle asked.

"They want to sleep with him. They're total fan girls."

"What, are you serious," I cried.

"This why I didn't want to say anything,' Chica replied, "I know that you would be pissed."

'I would be too if it was Foxy," said Mangle, "wouldn't you be the same way about Freddy/"

Yeah, I guess so."

We drive down the road until we stopped at the mail. We walked inside and began to look around the stores. I held up a green dress to Mangle.

"What do you think," I asked.

"It's cute," she replied, "but it's too pricey."

"Yeah, you're right,' I replied.

"Hey girls how about this," Chica called.

We turned to see her holding a purple dress that matched her eyes.

"What do you think," she asked.

"It matches your eyes," said Mangle.

"Yup it sure does," I agreed.

We looked around at several more dresses before leaving the store. We decided to head for another clothing store. I found a pink top that had the word angel on it. I smiled as I stared at the top. The other girls looked over my shoulders.

"That's suit you," said Chica, "since Bonnie calls you that."

Mangle nodded in agreement. I smiled at them before putting the top back. We looked at several tops and other clothes. We decided to grab something to eat.

#

We sat in the food court eating our food. We chatted for a bit about the boys and how they drive us crazy.

"That's nothing," said Chica, "one time Foxy somehow unscrewed the office chair without any of us knowing. So when the guard sat down the chair collapsed under his weight. We couldn't stop laughing at that."

We burst out laughing.

"That reminds when TB did that to Fred," said Mangle, "wasn't there something else that he did?"

"Not him but BB," I corrected, "remember, he had set a box of pizza on the floor beside the chair and when it collapsed he ended up kicking the box into the air and it landed on his head."

"Oh yeah, I remember that now," said Mangle, "he spent a long time in the bathroom washing it off."

"Not before he chased them TB's guitar and BB's sign."

"Oh really," said Chica, "well, Bonnie and Foxy would take a stick bomb and put it into the vents. They would climb through the vents with that. They reached the office and threw it into the office. The bomb went off and the whole office smelled like rotten eggs for days."

"Didn't BB try that," Mangle asked.

"Yeah but Fred and the puppet caught him," I replied, "they had him throw it away."

"But, he ended up throwing into the stage room," Mangle added.

"Oh yeah and do you remember what his response was when they asked why he did that?"

"You said to throw it away, so I did," Mangle replied.

"I thought that Fred's head was going to blow off."

"He was so mad."

We laughed.

"Foxy did throw one into the back room while Bonnie and Golden Freddy were in there working and boy Bonnie was going to kill him."

"So what did Golden Freddy do," Mangle asked.

"He had Foxy clean up the mess that he had made when it went off. A lot of things in the back were everywhere."

We laughed again. I stopped as I sensed a presence. I looked over to see an animatronic sitting there shaking. I could see something black was coming from its mouth.

"What's wrong," Chica asked.

They looked over to see the black mass coming from the animatronic's mouth. A large black mass moved across the floor heading for a couple nearby. I jumped to my feet and ran toward the couple. The black mass was moving closer toward them slowly.

"LOOK OUT!" I roared.

The girl looked up to see the black mass moving toward them. She cried out in horror causing her partner to look up. Black tentacles shot through the air zooming right toward them. The guy got up and got in front of the girl trying to protect her. I got there just as the black tentacles were a few inches from his face.

I got between them letting the tentacles pierce through my body. The girls called out my name as the black mass leapt up toward me. I cried out in pain as the black mass entered my body. I wrapped my arms around myself. The cries of pain echoed in my head as the black mass was being purified by my powers. The black mass that was pouring out from the animatronic's mouth was coming out faster now.

"TOY CHICA!" Mangle cried out.

The black mass took form of a bear. It stood there glaring at me. I stood there watching it. It let out a cry and black tentacles shot out from its body knocking everyone in the food court backwards. Mangle and Chica cried out as they hit the floor.

The bear charged toward me. I jumped to the side. The bear spun around running at me. I held up my hand creating a pink barrier as black tentacles came shooting out from its body and was heading right for me. The tentacles were purified by the barrier.

_**"Kill," **_

That word echoed in my head. The bear ran toward me when the barrier faded away. Ii held up my hand to defend myself. The bear made a scythe appear in its hand. It swung its massive scythe right for me. I cried out as the scythe cut my shoulder. The scythe was purified the moment it touched me. The bear roared out in pain.

"What's going on here," a voice cried out.

Mail security was there getting ready to deal with the threat. The bear turned to them. I knew what it was going do before it could even happen.

"Run," I cried out, "it's too dangerous!"

Black tentacles shoot out from its body and entered their bodies. I swore under my breath. The security guards went right for me. I tried to hold them off the best I could. The bear was right behind me. I felt something wrap around my neck. I cried out as I was slammed onto the floor hard. The bear roared as the tentacles dragged me toward it.

The guards were moving slowly behind it. I touched the black mass around my neck. The mass turned pink and vanished into pink dust. The bear cried out in pain. The animatronic that it was hiding in stood up like a puppet being pulled by the strings. The guard and animatronic went flying at me like someone yanked on their strings. I moved trying to dodge them. The bear roared out again. I held out my hand stopping one of the guard from hitting me. The guard cried out in pain as the mass inside of him was being purified.

He fell onto the floor face first. The other guards were on coming for me. I moved again only to get hit in the back by the animatronic. I fell onto the floor. The animatronic grabbed my neck from behind. The animatronic dragged me toward the bear. The bear growled as the animatronic brought me toward it.

Black tentacles moved in the air. They came right for me. I closed my eyes but heard a cry in pain. I opened my eyes to see a pink bubble surrounding me. The animatronic was lying on the floor. The bear roared out in pain holding its head. I must've hit it in the head. More black tentacles came toward me but hit the bubble becoming purified.

_**"Kill, kill, KILL!"**_

The bubble faded away. I could feel myself getting weak. I fell onto my knees. The tentacles were zooming toward me once again. I looked up at the tentacles that were coming for me. I held up my hand creating a small pink orb in my palm. The orb grew larger and larger with each second that past. The tentacles were a few inches away from my hand. The orb shot forward creating a beam of light. The tentacles were caught in the light turning into pink dust. The bear roared before jumping back separating itself from the tentacles.

The bear ran toward me. I slowly got to my feet. I almost fell but stopped myself. The bear roared out as it swung its fist at my face. I grabbed its fist making it cry out in pain. Its fist was turning pink and it was moving down its arm. The bear pulled back from me. I was breathing heavily as I held out my hand and a pink formed into my hand that was in the shape of my katana back at the diner.

I ran toward it holding the pink katana in both hands. I swung my arms forward piercing through its chest. The bear roared in pain. Its torso was turning pink as it was being purified by the pink katana. I stared at where its face would be.

_**"You haven't won anything yet; there are more of us out there which means that you can never beat us. Enjoy your victory for now but we will kill you."**_

It turned completely pink before turning into pink dust. The black mass inside the guards and animatronic had been purified during the fight. The pink katana in my hands vanished and I fell onto my hands and knees. Chica and Mangle woke up to see me on my hands and knees breathing heavily. I fell onto my stomach.

"TOY CHICA!"

I rolled onto my back as they ran to me. I looked up at the ceiling of the food court while trying to catch my breath. They were now standing over me.

"Are you alright," Chica asked.

"How is everyone else," I asked.

"They…"

Before Mangle could finish everyone else in the court were waking up. Chica and Mangle helped me up to my feet.

"Can you walk on your own or do you need help," Chica asked.

"I can barely stand on my own at the moment," I replied.

"We'll help you to the car," said Chica.

#

Heroine 9, moving location

#

We got to the car. Chica opened the door to the back. They helped me into the car. I sat down and laid down.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

I looked to see a guard walking toward us. I wonder what he wanted from us. Chica and Mangle turned to him.

"Can we help you," Chica asked.

"I need a statement about what happened here," he said.

"Shouldn't the police be doing that,' Mangle asked.

"Well, I just need know what happened here from everyone."

"Can't that wait," Chica asked, "we really need to get our friend home now."

"I need to get everyone's statement."

"Sorry but no," said Chica, "We really need take our friend home to rest."

She closed the car and I couldn't hear anymore. I laid there looking up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes feeling extremely tired.

#

I woke up to find myself in the car but we were moving now. I sat up to see Chica in the driver seat while Mangle was in the passenger seat on the phone. Chica kept her eyes on the road while Mangle continues to talk on the phone. Chica had noticed that I was awake now.

"We're almost back at the diner," she told me.

"That's right," said Mangle, "we'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and looked into the rearview mirror to see me awake. She was relieved to see me awake now.

"They'll be waiting for us in the parking lot," she told Chica.

"Good," Chica replied.

We pulled into the parking lot of the diner. I saw Freddy, Golden Freddy, the puppet, Bonnie and Shadow Freddy standing there. Chica parked the car in a spot near them. Bonnie came running to the back door and opened it.

"Are you alright angel," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

He picked me up from the seat and carried me inside. I looked to see Chica and Mangle explaining to Freddy and the others what happened. I'm sure that they would ask for my side too. Bonnie carried me into the diner and headed to the back room. Foxy and Toy Bonnie were there waiting for us. Foxy opened the door letting us inside. Bonnie went inside and set me down onto the table. Toy Bonnie went off to who knows where.

"Are you sure that you aren't hurt," Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, "I'll be okay."

Shadow Freddy had entered the room. He looked at me before turning to Bonnie. Bonnie wasn't looking at him but still was staring at me.

_"Bonnie, I need you to leave," _

"No, I'm staying right here," said Bonnie.

_"I need to check her for injures."_

"I'm not leaving!"

"Bonnie," a voice shouted.

Freddy and the others entered the room. Bonnie looked over at Freddy. Freddy stared him down before telling him to leave.

"I'm not leaving her Freddy," Bonnie growled.

"GET OUT!"

Freddy wasn't playing games. He yanked Bonnie by the arm dragging him out of the room. The puppet had closed the door behind them.

"He'll be back," he said.

_"I need a word with her alone."_

"Of course, we'll let you two chat," said Golden Freddy.

I watched as they teleported out of the room. I knew that they were staying outside just in case that Bonnie would come back trying to get to me. I turned to Shadow Freddy.

_"Tell me what happened,"_

I explained everything that happened. He nodded as he listened. Once I finished he took a deep breath.

_"It sounds like to me that the virus has a conscious of its own which is worrying."_

"So, what now?"

_"Remember when I told you that we'll need to move? Well I believe it's time."_

"Where are we going?"

_"There's a safe house that I have set up for you in the country side."_

"What time should we leave?"

_"Tonight,"_

"Right, I'll pack some things."

_"I've already moved the weapons there."_

#

"You're leaving," Mangle cried.

Shadow Freddy and I had told the others that were leaving. They were staying at the diner since it was safer for them here.

"You can't do this," Bonnie growled at Shadow Freddy.

"Bonnie…"

"I'm not letting her go!'

_"Calm down,"_

"NO! YOU'RE TAKING MY GIRLFRIEND AWAY!'

"BONNIE!" Freddy roared, "ENOUGH!"

"But, Freddy…You except me to let him take her away?!"

"This isn't our call," Freddy replied.

_"It's better this way, whatever is responsible is after her and if she stays here then everyone would be in danger! I'm only doing this to protect her and the rest of you."_

Bonnie made a fist. Golden Freddy touched his shoulder but Bonnie pushed his hand away. He walked over and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to go through this," he pleaded.

"Bonnie... I'm sorry but I have to, I can't let anything happen to everyone here and especially you. I'm so sorry."

I pulled my hand away not looking at him. I could feel my heart break as I told him this. I didn't want to lose him again but I had to protect him. He punched the wall beside him making me look at him.

"I'll never stop loving you," he said.

"I know," I replied, "and I'll never stop loving you either, which is why I need to do this."

_"Toy Chica, go pack up your things,"_

I nodded and walked away fighting back the tears. I entered my room and closed the door behind me. I sidle down onto the floor wrapping my arms around my knees. I buried my face into my arms. I hated this but I had to for them. The image of what happened in the mail flashed in my head. I knew could happen again if that does what if someone I care about ends up. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening to anyone of my friends.

#

Shadow Freddy and I had teleported in front of a house on the country side. He walked over and opened the door. I followed him inside. The house was small but it was perfect for a family of three to live in. The living room had a large couch, a coffin table, two chairs that reclined. There was a TV sitting on top of a wooden stand. I entered the kitchen that had a small island in the middle, a small dining table with four chairs.

_"This will do,"_

I nodded and walked into the hall that led to the bedrooms and the bathroom. The bathroom was on the right side of the hall while the master bedroom was at the end of the hall. The other bedroom was on the left. I entered the master bedroom that had a queen size bed with another bathroom inside.

I turned to Shadow Freddy and nodded. I looked toward the living room and could imagine Bonnie reclining back in one of the chairs while a little one was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon for children.

I sighed knowing full well that would have to be on hold when this whole mess is over. That was if Bonnie would still love me.

_"I'll let you get settled in,'_

He teleported away leaving me alone in this house. I walked to the kitchen. I walked to the sidling glass door and opened it stepping out on the patio. The back yard was huge perfect for a large dog. The yard stopped at the edge of the forest behind the house. I walked out and noticed a small shed on the side of the yard. I walked over and opened the shed to see the usual lawn care stuff along with some of my weapons.

I sighed and closed the shed door before heading back inside. I closed the door behind me. I walked into the living room and sat down onto the large couch. This was my new home now. I knew that this would be for maybe six years before I had to move again.

#

I sat at the dining table eating my dinner. I couldn't get over the quiet of this place. I finished my dinner and walked over to do the dishes. I looked out into the yard as I did the dishes. An image of Bonnie playing with a little one in the yard flashed in my mind. This place would perfect for that kind of life. I finished the dishes and dried them before placing them back. I walked to the living room and stepped to the door that led into the garage.

I opened the door and stepped outside into the garage. There was a little car in the garage. I looked inside and imagined a child's car seat in the back with a child sitting in playing with a toy while Bonnie and I were in the front and driver seat.

_Stop that, that can't happen now._

I walked back into the house and sat down onto the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.I flipped through channels but couldn't find anything good to watch. I ended up leaving it on a News station. I leaned back just staring at the screen not really watching just staring. The sound of a car pulling into the gravel driveway caught my attention. I looked over out the window that was facing the street and the driveway.

There was car pulling up onto the driveway. I recognized the car and got up heading for the door. I opened the door to see Golden Freddy and the puppet coming out of the car.

"Hey guys, why are you here," I asked.

"Shadow Freddy asked us to help," Golden Freddy explained as he went to the back of the car.

"We're here to drop off groceries," the puppet explained, "you should focus on your training."

"So, you're bringing groceries just like a food service," I asked.

I heard Golden Freddy laugh as he got groceries out of the car. He carried them into the house. The puppet and I grabbed the rest and went inside. Golden Freddy placed the groceries onto the island. I placed the ones I had onto the table while the puppet places his bags onto the counter. We put everything away. I offered to make them a drink as thanks for doing this. they agreed and I poured three cups of soda.

"So, how is everyone doing with me gone," I asked.

"Mangle and Chica are taking care of the cooking," the puppet replied, "the kids are upset that they don't have anyone to read to them."

I would sometimes read bedtime stories to the kids. I figured that Toy Freddy would take over that but then again. He won't know what they like or he may read the books he likes. I took a sip of my drink before asking the real question that was on my mind.

"How is Bonnie doing," I asked.

"He's still mad," said Golden Freddy, "he has been spending his time in the back room messing around with the tools. This is something he always does when he's angrily. So that's pretty much all he has done since you left."

"Oh,"

The puppet placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him feeling like crap.

"Don't worry Toy Chica," he said, "he just needs to cool down for a while."

"That's right," said Golden Freddy, "don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

"I cannot worry about my own boyfriend; he may never want to see me again."

"That's not true," said the puppet, "Bonnie loves you and there is no way that he'll not want to see you again."

"He's right," said Golden Freddy, "don't worry too much about him. Bonnie just needs to cool off. I'm sure that he'll be fine very soon. Just give him some time before coming to see him."

#

I walked into the master bedroom to turn for the night. They had left a few minutes earlier. I knew that Bonnie would be mad but still it bothered me. I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers over me and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling. The look on his face when I was leaving; was one that I'll never forget.

The tears fell down my face as his face entered my mind. I was the cause for his pain. I was leaving him. After six years apart; we managed to find each other but only to be torn apart again. I hated this; why did it have to be me? Why did I have this power?.

I really hate my life now. The memories of what happened in the mail went through my mind. I knew that could happen again and next time someone could die because of it. I alone had to this. I have the power to stop this. I had to protect my friends from that black mass. I remembered something. This whole thing started with Springtrap.

After, I tried to save Spring Bonnie that black mass attacked me. If what Shadow Freddy said was true then this black mass had a conscious of its own. If that was the case then how do I fight it? Then I remembered what Springtrap had said before he disappeared and those black tentacles tried to kill me.

_You can't even beat the creator._

Who was that and where could I find them? They had to be somewhere around the city. If I found them then I could end this once and for all.

_Who is the creator and where can I find them?_

I needed to find Springtrap and learn about this creator. If I learned more than I can be one step closer to winning this war; that was all I needed.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

Heroine 10, aerial attack

#

I ate breakfast the next morning when I heard the familiar popping sound that meant that Shadow Freddy had arrived. I turned to around in my chair to see him standing there.

_"How was your first night?"_

"I need to talk to you,"

_"What about?"_

"Do you remember what Springtrap had said before he vanished?"

_"Yes, about that I was thinking about it too."_

"I'm thinking what if this creator was the one that made the virus."

_"It appears we both came to the same conclusion."_

"Then, you know what I'm going to say, right?"

_"Yes, you want to find them."_

"Yeah, if we do then we can end this and maybe save Spring Bonnie while we're at it."

_"I do see your point but we don't where to start."_

"True, the only lead we have is Springtrap but we don't know where he is."

_"Yes, that does make our job difficult but…."_

"But what, what's the problem?"

_"After we found Springtrap and tried to save Spring Bonnie, you were attacked by another of those black masses. It seems to me that Springtrap may have gone to the creator and informed them of your power."_

"You're thinking that Springtrap won't be the only one hunting me."

_"Yes that's exactly what I'm thinking."_

"That's why I'm here," I groaned putting my hand on my forehead.

_"So, are you willing to risk your own safety to find him?"_

I looked at him. He had been trying to keep me safe since I'm the only one that can save Spring Bonnie and now there are more of those viruses out to get me. I'm sure that those that are infected would be after me too.

"Yeah, we need to find the creator and put a stop to this once and for all."

_"Good answer, now once you're done eating grab your katana and let's go look for Springtrap."_

#

I drove around the city in the little car that was in the garage. Shadow Freddy was sitting in the passenger seat. Our weapons were in the back seat.

"So, let's go over what we know so far. There is a creator out there."

_"They have learned about you and your powers."_

"And now they're sending their creation out to get me."

_"But every time they touch you, they become purified."_

"That it can affect humans as well as animatronics."

_"True, which means no humans or animatronic, can be trusted."_

We came to a stop light. I stopped the car waiting for the light to change as we talked. The light changed and we off on the road again.

"It can also take forms of anything."

_"Right,"_

I looked out the window when came to a turn that I wanted to make. Once I was sure there weren't any oncoming vehicles I made the turn.

"But, it still has that black inky appearance."

_"We have learned a few things but not much."_

"Like how it's made."

_"Right, I'm thinking of taking a sample the next time we encounter it."_

"I don't know if we can do that."

_"We should learn on how it's made."_

"Yeah but what if it affects someone? I can't get affected but you still can."

_"True, that will be difficult."_

I turned the car again. We kept driving down the road until I came to a stop sign. I stopped the car once again letting a woman and her kids walking by on the crosswalk. One of the kids waved to us. I smiled and waved back. They made it to the other side and I drove off. Shadow Freddy looked out the window.

"Is there something else that we're missing?"

_"I think we've gone over everything we knew at the moment."_

I looked into my rearview and noticed a car that had been following us for a few blocks now was driving really close to us.

"Stupid driver," I cursed, "he's riding our bumper."

Shadow Freddy looked up into the rearview mirror. He was about to say something when I felt it. I moved over into the next available lane and parked onto the side of the road. I turned off the engine and reached into the back seat grabbing my katana.

_"What's wrong?" _

"I sense something."

I opened the door and got out of the car. He opened his door and climbed out with his kamas in hand. I closed my door and stared at the car that had been riding my bumper pulled up behind the car. The door opened and a man dressed in a navy blue business suit stepped out. He closed his door not taking his eyes off us.

I grabbed the hilt of my katana getting ready to draw it. The man opened his mouth and black liquid poured out. I drew my sword placing the sheath onto the roof of the car. Shadow Freddy stood there ready for a fight.

The black liquid began to form and take shape of a large bird. It knew up into the air. The man fell onto the ground beside his car. The bird flew over our heads.

_"I'll take care of the man, you deal with it,"_

He ran over to help the man. I stared up at the bird that was just flowing there. The bird screeched before diving for me. I dove to the side avoid its attack. The bird landed onto the street and stared at me. Black tentacles shot out from its body. I swung my sword cutting through the tentacles that ended up being purified.

The bird took to the air once again before diving downwards for me again. I swung my sword aiming for its wing but missed. I swore under my breath as it flew up into the air once more. It screeched making more black tentacles shot out hitting the ground, buildings and several cars. I swung my sword cutting the ones that came at me.

Many people that were out and about ran screaming in fear. The bird went for me again but didn't come any closer to me. I cut the tentacles that came at the ground purifying everyone. I looked up at the bird. I had to get up there but how. Shadow Freddy had moved the man away. I looked around trying to find something to use to reach the bird. I noticed that a piece of a building was sticking up in the ground. I ran toward it as fast as my legs could carry me while dodging several black tentacles.

The bird flew over me as it followed me. I turned into an alleyway. The bird tried to get to me but it was too wide to even to get through. The bird cried out before it separated into smaller birds. I held up my katana as they came flying into the alley. I swung my sword at the nearest bird. My blade cut through it like butter. The black mass turned pink and vanished. The rest of the birds were flying around not coming anywhere near me.

"Come at me you cowards," I cried, "are you afraid of me?!"

_"Toy Chica,"_

I spun around to see Shadow Freddy was being held by the man. I knew that some of the mass was still inside of him. The man glared at me before looking up at the birds.

_**"Lower your weapon," **_he growled.

"You let him go now," I shouted.

_**"Put your weapon down first,"**_

_"Don't do it, that's what they want,"_

_**"If you don't do what I ask then I will infect your master."**_

I slowly put my katana down onto the ground at my feet. The man smiled at me. He did a gesturer for me to kick it over to him. I lightly kicked the katana but it only ended stopping half way. The man glared at me enraged before he held up his other hand. I could see black tentacles coming out of his pours. He held his hand to Shadow Freddy's face.

"I did as you asked," I cried, "let him go now!'

_**"Don't be a fool, you didn't,"**_

I ran toward them only to be cut off by a wall of birds. They screeched at me as if they were warning me to stay back. I growled and took off into the wall. My body slammed into several of the birds purifying them in the process.

The man held the black tentacles closer to Shadow Freddy's face. I cried out in anger creating a large burst of pink energy that hit every bird that was in my way. The birds screeched out in pain as they were purified.

"LET HIM GO NOW!"

I swung my fist into the man's face. The man flew back letting go of Shadow Freddy. I ran to his side. Shadow Freddy was holding his neck as he gasped for air.

"Why didn't you teleport away," I asked.

_"I tried but he did something where I can't teleport."_

I helped him up to his feet. I looked over to see the man standing up like he was being pulled by strings.

_**"You'll pay for that,"**_

"Just try it, I'll purify you like I did to your friends."

The man burst out into laugher. I growled at him.

"What's so damn funny?!"

_**"You think that you can win?"**_

I set Shadow Freddy down against the wall. The man held out his hand making a black battle ax appeared into his hand. He ran for me but I dodged managing to grab my katana in the process. He swung his weapon at me but I blocked it with my katana.

"Don't get cocky," I growled.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Heroine 11, Nightmare

#

We swung our weapons at each other making sparks fly as we clashed. He swung ax for my leg but blocked him. I swung my arm back getting ready to attack. He kicked me in the chest. I went flying back into the street. I sidle across the street. I stood up as he came running toward me. I blocked his ax. We kept clashing with every swing. I pushed forward moving him sidle backwards. He caught himself and ran for me again.

I held my katana to my face block his attack. We clashed several more times. I could see that with each strike the ax was being purified. I ran toward him. He jumped back managing to scratch my arm in the process. I held my arm where he had cut it. I removed my hand revealing the cut with oil coming from the wound. He ran at me again.

_"TOY CHICA!"_

I felt something hit my back hard. I fell onto my stomach. Something stepped onto my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Springtrap standing on my back.

"Springtrap," I growled.

"Did you miss me girlie," he asked with a smirk.

_"Springtrap…"_

"To be honest, I've had a fun time trying to repair myself after our last encounter," said Springtrap holding up his arm.

I could see that it was made out of the black mass. He smirked when he saw the look on my face.

"Do you like it, I think that the creator did a great job repairing me."

_**"Springtrap," **_said the man.

Springtrap looked up at him with an annoyed look in his eyes.

_**"Why are you here?"**_

"The creator sent me," Springtrap replied before turning to me.

"He has a message for you, girlie; he says if you keep infuriating then it will be your friends that will suffer."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh am I?"

He snapped his fingers and a figure stepped forward. My eyes widened as Jay stood there. She was standing there in a daze.

"JAY!"

Springtrap started laughing at the look on my face. I glared up at him. I wanted to tear that new arm of his, apart.

"Jay," said Springtrap, "why don't you show our little friend what happens when she gets in our way?"

Jay held up her hand as a sphere formed into her hand. She held it over her head before throwing it.

_"AAAAHHH!"_

I looked to see that the sphere had pierced Shadow Freddy's torso. He fell onto his knees. The sphere began to disappear into his body.

"NNNNOOO!"

The sphere had completely vanished and Shadow Freddy stared at me with red eyes. He let out a cry as his body transformed. I cried out as he began to change. He grew large, his teeth began sharper and claws came out of his finger tips. His hat turned yellow and so did his bowtie. His body turned from purple to black. He stood there growling at us.

"Welcome Nightmare," said Springtrap as he laughed.

"SHADOW FREDDY!"

"It's no use girlie, he's gone now."

Tears fell down my face. No, I couldn't lose him; he was my master, my friend, my teacher and the only one that fought at my side. Nightmare took a step toward us.

"It's nice to see what he has become, isn't it girlie."

"I'll kill you," I growled, "you mark my words, I'll kill you."

"Big talk for such a little girl."

He laughed as Nightmare walked toward us. The man stood there on the side of Springtrap. Nightmare roared at us. Springtrap removed his foot from my back. He grabbed my arm and threw me toward Nightmare.

"Why don't you test his power for yourself?"

Nightmare ran at me. I blocked his claws with my katana. He growled at me before pushing back. I stared at him with tears flowing down my face.

"Shadow Freddy," I pleaded, "Please, I know that you're still in there, you have to fight it!"

Nightmare roared again before running toward me. I moved to the side. Nightmare turned on a dime and slammed his body into mine. I fell back hitting a car behind me. He held up his claws going to strike. I dodged as his claws came down. His claws cut the car in half. He turned to look at me. He ran toward me with his arm ready to strike. He swung his arm forward but I managed to block his attack with my katana.

He began to push down making I go onto my knees. He growled as he pushed me further toward the ground. I looked into his eyes. I couldn't see my mentor anymore. A hand shot through the air and slammed into the side of his head.

I watched as he went flying back hitting the ground then rolled across the street. I looked to see who it was that had saved me. Bonnie stood there looking at Nightmare.

"BONNIE!"

Foxy and the others appeared surrounding Springtrap and the man. Springtrap let out a laugh. Golden Freddy and the puppet held out their hands to try and trap them in a light prison. Springtrap just smirked before letting out a scream. Black tentacles shot out of his body. Everyone jumped back as the tentacles flew into the air.

The tentacles clashed into several buildings and cars. I saw Foxy holding up his pink crystal and stabbed a tentacle. There a loud cry of pain as the tentacle was purified. The others were using their crystals to purify the tentacles.

"How did…?"

"We figured if they could protect us from the virus then it could purify it as well," Freddy explained.

The tentacles were almost purified when Nightmare came at me. I held up my katana to block his attack.

"You stay away from her," Bonnie shouted punching him in the face.

Nightmare roared out as he fell back. I realized that Bonnie was holding his crystal in his fist to add to the impact. Nightmare got to his feet with part of his face burned.

"You're coming for more," said Bonnie, "bring it on pal."

"Bonnie wait, that's Shadow Freddy," I cried.

"What," Golden Freddy cried.

"I was infected," I explained.

I then remembered Jay and looked around but she was nowhere in sight. I noticed that Springtrap and the man were gone too. They used the tentacles to escape again. Nightmare growled making me look over at him. Bonnie had punched his face again burning him even more. He held his face as he growled at us.

"SHADOW FREDDY!" I cried out.

He let out a roar before more black tentacles shot out. I held out my arm to shield myself from the tentacles coming at me.

"TOY CHICA!" Bonnie cried out.

_Remember what I taught you._

I pushed my arms forward as the tentacles came at me making a pink barrier appear. The tentacles hit the barrier creating a bright light. Nightmare roared out again making more tentacles appear. I let out cry as I pushed the barrier forward. The barrier went forward wrapping around the black tentacles before moving toward Nightmare.

Nightmare let out a cry as the large orb came at him. I pushed my arms forward again as I cried out. The orb grew larger until it hit him. Nightmare let out a roar before vanishing. The orb faded but Nightmare was nowhere in sight. I stood there putting my hands to my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Bonnie stood there staring at me in awe.

I fell onto my knees. I fell forward but Bonnie caught me before I hit the ground. He pulled me to his chest. I leaned against him.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "but he's still…"

That was all I could say before I lost conscious in his arms. I could hear him call out to me. His voice was far away now.

#

#

#

#

Heroine 12, the war isn't over

#

I woke up in the small house where I had been moved to. I sat up holding my head. I could hear voices coming from the living room. I got up and walked to the door. I reached for the knob but it opened making me jump back. Mangle popped her head into the room.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, "That's good everyone will be glad to hear it."

"How did I get here," I asked.

"Bonnie drove you here in your car," she explained, "he got the directions from Golden Freddy; who rode with you two here."

I held my head as the memories came back. Shadow Freddy was now infected. I had lost my mentor. Mangle touched my shoulder giving me a worried look.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You should take it easy," she said.

"I'll be okay; I need a word with Golden Freddy."

She led me to the living room where everyone was sitting there chatting. Bonnie got up from a chair and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I assured him that I was fine but he was still worried.

"How do you feel," Freddy asked.

"I'm fine right now," I replied.

"Well that's good," Foxy said.

"Now that you're awake we can talk of a plan to get Shadow Freddy back," said Golden Freddy.

"Yeah," I replied.

"First thing first," said Freddy, "since he isn't here to train you, Golden Freddy will step in as your trainer for now.'

"I got it," I replied nodding my head.

"The other thing Freddy," said Chica.

"Right, Bonnie will be staying here with you," said Freddy, "Is that fine with you/"

"Of course," I replied.

"I told you," said Mangle, "That would make her day."

"In the meantime," said Freddy ignoring Mangle's comment.

"We'll be on stay by if you need us."

"Okay, thank you everyone for coming to my aid."

"What are friends for," Toy Bonnie replied.

"He's right," said Toy Freddy, "why would we let you fight alone?"

"Yeah," said Foxy, "there's no way that we'll let that happen."

I smiled at them feeling thankful. I'm so lucky to have friends like them. Everyone except Bonnie left. Bonnie closed the door behind them before turning to me.

"Don't worry," he said, "we'll get him back."

"I know," I replied, "this isn't over yet."

#

To be continued


End file.
